A House in Turmoil
by Prof. Elaine
Summary: A spell has been cast over the Weasley House, the Burrow by Peter Pettigrew to allow its inhabitants worst enemies to enter. Only something goes wrong and instead an ancient, illegal pureblood ritual is released bringing instead the soul mates. The Weasle
1. Nightmares and Visitors

A House in Turmoil

Summary: A spell has been cast over the Weasley House, the Burrow by Peter Pettigrew to allow its inhabitants worst enemies to enter. Only something goes wrong and instead an ancient, illegal pureblood ritual is released bringing instead the soul- mates. The Weasley are asleep and Death Eaters are banging at the doors for entrance.

Spoilers: All right so considering I actually wrote this before HBP came out there are not spoilers for that. All the other books though, but come on who hasn't read those and is reading at Fanfiction?

Warnings: Slash, het, sexual situations (will come in a latter chapter), Bad Language…

Disclaimer: I in no way own anything here, the world of Harry Potter and everything to do with it belongs to J. K. Rowlings and Scholastic Press. If I have been any chance taken something from a fellow fanfiction writer, without realizing it, then I will give credit where it is due.

A House in Turmoil

Chapter One

Nightmares and Visitors

A figure raced across the grass, his furry body near invisible in the moonlight. He was on a mission, one that could not be messed up. Actually, it was supposed to be Lucius Malfoy's mission, but that aristocratic pain in the ass had yet to be released form Azkaban. The rat smirked slightly, though he would never have even thought that near the blond inner circle member. Malfoy had a much higher ranking than Peter Pettigrew could ever hope for, besides Peter was scared shitless of Malfoy Senior. Honestly, the man could glare anyone into submission, almost.

He knew the general area of the Weasley's home, everyone did, but he especially, he had lived there for many years as children's pet rat scabbers. Those had been fun times, the Weasley's had taken good care of him.

All he had to do was wave his wand (down fast with a left switch towards the left) and speak the incantation while thinking about his worst enemy, the Dark Lord had said then the inhabitants of the Burrow would enter a real nightmare. Peter really didn't know what would happen or how it all worked but he did know that if he screwed this up his lord would not be please. Not at all, this might be his only chance to pull himself higher in the rankings.

The rat stopped just before the wards, thankful that no one was physically watching him, as far as he could tell. Hiding himself behind a bush, he transformed back into his human self, crouching low he sniffed at the air. If anyone would to look out their windows and spot the man holding a stick, sniffing the air with one hand scratching his face much like a rat, they would not believe their eyes. Unfortunately no one looked out their windows that late night, at least not this one. Everyone in the house it seemed was fast asleep.

Peter felt the wards protecting the house in front of him, he could not pass but his magic would. He raised his wand, glanced at the parchment in his other hand before waving the wand in the air. He stopped suddenly and sniffed the air again. Who was his worst enemy? He had no idea, but then an image of Severus Snape wrestled itself into his mind. He had hated the man both in his Hogwarts life and in his adult life. He shuddered at the memory of living with the man the past summer. That had not been pleasant at all. The Dark Lord had suggested Harry Potter though. Peter did not think of the boy as his worst enemy but he followed his orders blindly, if he could. He straightened his shoulders, an image The-Boy-Who-Lived in his mind. The incantation slipped out of his mouth with only a few stutters marring the words.

A jet of white light erupted from his wands furiously traveling towards where Peter knew the house to be. The white light disappeared for a moment and then suddenly burst into a blinding flash. Peter transformed as soon as he could. He raced back to his Lord, eagerly waiting his rewards.

Harry Potter shot up straight in his bed. He reached blindly for his glasses and wand. Quickly he swung his legs over the bed and raced toward his roommate.

"Ron!" He whispered furiously, shaking at the deep sleeping red head. "Ron!" He tried again, desperation just coming out in his voice. Knowing how Ron slept he knew it would be useless to continue to try to wake him, besides he didn't want anyone to know he was up. He wandlessly cast a protective bubble around his friend before creeping toward the hallway. He knew someone was in the house, actually he felt as if more would be arriving. He listened for any noise, half hoping this was all just a prank from the twins or his paranoid imagination taking over, and when no noise came he slipped out into the dark hallway.

Slowly he edge across hallway peeking down the steps, nothing. Shaking himself, he stepped down two steps before hearing another bump and a flash of white light. How could he be the only one who could hear that? Who could see that? Were the other Weasley's all deep sleepers? He shook his head, a look of amazement on his face. He crept down the stairs towards the twins' room. While the two normally stayed at their flat had elected to stay the night, Molly Weasley begged them nearly every night they had dinner at the Burrow. Their room was the closes to his and Ron's now that most of the Weasley children had moved out.

He slipped into the twin's room and nearly fell over in shock at the sight that greeted him. Both red haired twins were still lying perfectly content on their beds but two other figures were in the room. Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini stared at each other from the different corners of the room, both pale and scared looking. Zabini looked far worse than Luna did, he was completely nude and trying desperately to hide himself, Luna blushed. Harry noticed she wore a prim white nightgown.

"What the hell?" Harry yelled, unable to contain himself. Zabini and Luna jumped adding their own yell to the noise, the twins still didn't stir. Luna recovered first and ran toward Harry her white nightgown flowing behind her. She reached out to Harry and threw herself in his arms.

"Harry! I don't understand this. Have I been abducted by Grenworkts or midnight fairies?" He chose to ignore her and focus on the Slytherin in the other corner.

"What's going on?" he pushed her behind him and started towards the tall boy.

"Potter what did you do to me? Where the hell am I?" Zabini yelled, his eyes scanning the area, wildly taking in his surroundings.

"I did nothing to you, I was sleeping, what are you doing here?" Harry said evenly. Something was up and he didn't think this Slytherin was behind it, Zabini was from a neutral family.

"Answer me! Where the hell am I?" He was furious. Harry about to tell Zabini but was distracted by Luna grabbing his arm.

"Harry lets try to find out first what is going on. I don't think this is his fault." She turned toward the Slytherin. "What's your name again?" She asked in her dreamy voice. Zabini started at her. Finally, Harry answered for him. Luna smiled.

"Where were you before coming here?" She asked. Harry let her take control having no idea at all what was going on.

"At home, sleeping. It is the middle of the bloody night." He gestured at his body then raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what's going on?" he asked his voice low. Luna shook her head, allowing blond bangs to slip over her eyes.

"No, but I was too at home sleeping and then suddenly a white light erupted in my bedroom and I found myself looking at you. I wonder if the midnight fairies are back?" she glanced at Harry as she finished. From the snort that came from Zabini Harry was inclined to believe this was some of Luna's nonsense.

Another crash was heard and a light cracked through the hallway. All three non-Weasley's jumped.

"What is that?" Zabini said. Harry was staring at the door while Luna had moved toward George. She raised her hand to his face and gently started to slap. Nothing happened.

"I don't know. Maybe there are more intruders around here. It sounded like it came from upstairs." They both looked at Luna as she suddenly let out a sigh of frustration.

"He won't wake!" Indeed both of the Weasley twins were deeply breathing, their eyes moving behind pale eyelids. Harry reached out towards Fred shaking the boy hard for a few minutes before turning back towards the others.

"Should we try to spell them awake?" Zabini asked in his even voice again. All three stared at a twin thinking.

"I don't know, they are not unconscious but sleeping." Harry said.

"We should get help before trying, what if we hurt them?" Luna's voice had a frightened edge to it.

"Right, I reckon we have to leave the room to get help and I can't go alone." He looked at Zabini for a minute before extending his hand.

"I need help; I don't know you well but let's put everything aside and find out what's going on." Zabini hesitated for a moment before shaking Harry's hand. Luna again reached out to Harry.

"One of us should stay and help the twins, they are defenseless."

"I agree but…" he gingerly gestured toward his wand. The others did not have their own wands with them. Luna frowned before picking up George's wand, which had been laying on the nightstand next to an old issue of _Playwizard_. She flicked her hand and red streams shot out.

"How is that possible? Are you related to the Weasleys?" Zabini said his voice unbelieving. Luna shrugged.

"Not that I know of, why don't you try Fred's wand?" Another loud bump followed by the white light, startled them. Zabini searched the nightstand for Fred's wand (_Just Us Wizards_ lay next to his wand) he raised it in the air and swished it around, silver jets of light erupted from it, he sighed in relief. "I know I'm not related to the Weasleys."

"Let's worry about this latter, Luna you guard the twins. Try to wake them up if you can, Zabini help me find out whose out there." The boys crept back out into the hallway; both heard the strange noises coming from downstairs. In a moment of indecision, he did not know whether to go upstairs, he was sure one of the bumps had came from his and Ron's room or downstairs where Ginny was. Harry started to race down the stairs when he remembered the bubble he put around Ron. He burst into Ginny's room where Draco Malfoy stood over her bed a look of utter disbelief on his face. Harry violently charged after the blond, not thinking about anything but hurting the boy in front of him and protecting the girl he thought of as his little sister. Malfoy put up his naked arms in protest, his mouth unable to utter a sound as Harry started to pummel him.

"Potter! Potter stop!" Zabini's strong arms took hold of him and forcefully pulled him back. "Obviously he is suffering in the same way Lovegood and I are." His voice was firm but calming to Harry.

"What did you do to me Potter?" Malfoy asked, his voice rusty. Harry finally took in the appearance of the Slytherin Prince. Malfoy was only warring a pair of boxers, his hair in wild disarray, the blond looked sleep tussled, he had never seen him like this.

"Were you at home sleeping too?" He asked. Malfoy nodded his head, before pulling himself up.

"What's going on?" Harry was surprised by the even tone in the Slytherin's voice.

"Look Potter, I don't know what's going on, but obviously you didn't do this specifically to me and I'm willing to forget our differences until I understand everything." Draco smirked at him before raising his arms and pointedly looking at his bare forearms. "I'm not marked by the psychopath and Zabini comes form a neutral family." Harry nodded dumbly before remembering about the twins and rushing toward Ginny. He roughly grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her but as with the twins nothing happened. She stayed in her restful sleep.

"Fine Malfoy. You have no idea what's going on?" He asked. Malfoy and Zabini shook their heads.

"I have to go check on Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but I can't leave Ginny alone like this." He spoke aloud, not really thinking about the others in the room. Malfoy said nothing, instead he was staring at Ginny. Zabini however rolled his eyes.

"Just move her to Lovegood." Harry glared.

"This is the Weasley house?" Malfoy's nose turned up in disgust as he took in his surroundings.

"Yes." Harry knew he might regret this but he needed the Slytherin's help. He had no idea on how to fix this.

"Let's gather everyone in one room, well everyone awake that is." He looked at Ginny, Harry followed his gaze.

"We have to get her upstairs; it can't be safe to leave them all like this." Draco nodded his consent. He muttered another spell and Ginny was floating in the air moving towards to the door. Harry lead the way towards the Twins room, trying to be as quiet as possible. They didn't know who else could be in the house. Once Ginny and the Twins were safely tucked in bed, (Draco had transfigured a new bed for Ginny out of Fred's desk.) Harry glance wearily at the door again.

"I need to make sure Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are all right and Ron." He voiced his concern about his surrogate mother and father.

"I will go with you." Malfoy said. He sneered at Harry before heading towards the door.

"My father is going to kill me when he finds out about this." Harry pushed the door open before stepping out into the hall again, ignoring Malfoy's comments. This time he headed down the hall toward Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room. He pushed open the door, expecting to see new people but all he could make out were the two adults spooning on the bed. Malfoy made a gagging noise next to him, and then gasped.

"It can't be." Malfoy whispered still staring at the Weasleys.

"What?" Harry said irritably, thinking that Malfoy was thinking about new ways to torture the Weasleys.

"It's nothing. Let us just leave protective charms around the walls. They should be fine." Malfoy said all ready raising Ginny's wand.

"They should be together, incase something happens." Malfoy sighed while muttering something about Gryffindorks, but raised his wand toward Author Weasley. Harry followed his lead and lifted Molly in the air; they made quick work of moving the two adults to their sons' room. Once all five Weasley's were in relative comfort, Malfoy and Harry headed out again this time to get Ron. They crept up the stairs silently, Harry praying that this wouldn't get him killed.

They both half expected to see another person in Ron's room. Malfoy let out a snort.

"Guess no one can be with him." Harry shot Malfoy a hate filled look before raising his wand toward Ron.

"Draco?" Both spun around trying to locate the source of the noise. Millicent Bulstrode stood her body pushed as far into the wall as she could, but upon recognizing Malfoy she flung herself at him, whose eyebrows were raised and mouth open. Her arms wrapped around him as she let out a sob.

"What's going on Draco? It can't be… what I think it is… " She started to sob; on Malfoy while stunned only held her, he glared at Harry.

"Let's get to the others." He glanced at the door. "Are they any other Weasley's here? Or is the Mudblood blood in another room?" Harry decided not to say anything about the name but shook his head.

"No one else it here yet."

"Then there shouldn't be any more surprises in the house. But outside…" he let his words trail off before leading Millicent towards the twins room. Harry followed with a floating Ron behind him. Luna and Zabini looked up, wands raised as they entered.

"Shadows are circling the house."

"What? Shadows?" Harry raced towards the window. At least fifty Death Eaters stood surrounding the Burrow, all with wands raised trying to break the wards.

"Shite." Zabini and Malfoy said in unison.

"What are we going to do?" Luna swayed slightly her hands rising in the darken room. A moan of anguish ripped from her throat and all three boys started at her mixed expressions on their faces.

"Luna? Luna, are you all right?" He reached out a hand to comfort her but another white flash erupted from the room and George sat up with gasp. Luna slumped forward and landed on the floor. George wildly looked around.

"What the… Harry?" Malfoy moved toward the window again his grey eyes searching for something, Zabini next to him. Harry focused on George while Millicent helped Luna to her feet.

"Blimey, what's going on mate? Where Fred?" George searched for his twin and upon finding him let out a small moan and reached out. Harry grabbed his wrist forcefully.

"George we don't know what's going on, all these," he gestured toward the Slytherins and lone Ravenclaws "they just appeared here. But I think we can trust them." George's eyes remained locked on that of his twin.

"What is this?" Malfoy let out a sigh.

"Weasley surly you understand this?" the blond stalked forward his chin high, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Didn't your traitor parents teach you anything about our history? About our _souls_?" Harry, Zabini and Luna all stared not knowing what was going on, Bulstrode was huddled near the wall her face down. George's eyes widened comically before he frantically searched the faces of the people around him.

"Who?" he whispered to Malfoy, who raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I know your sister is who I came for but other than that." He shrugged again. George's eyes flashed at the mention of sister, but before anything could be done, a loud voice boomed through the room.

"HARRY POTTER, I KNOW THAT YOU ARE IN THERE. COME OUT AND FACE YOUR FATE AND THAT OF THOSE WITH YOU." Harry recognized the voice.

"Voldemort." A shiver ran through Zabini's shoulders but the others remained impassive.

"Would you stop saying that!" Zabini said through clenched teeth.

"Potter this is all-"Malfoy was cut off by a punch thrown by George, Luna whimpered slightly.

"You better treat her right; I know you have no choice." George paced the room. Malfoy and he begin to talk in loud animated voices.

"You know I have no choice-"

"I had to do it-"

"What the hell is going on?" Harry yelled above the confused conversation.

"POTTER I WONT GIVE YOU FOREVER. WE WILL ACTIVATE A CURSE TO MAKE YOU COME OUT. IF YOU ARE WILLING IT WILL SERVE YOUR FRIENDS."

Harry growled low in his throat he turned his glare toward the only two in the room who seemed to have an idea.

"Harry who appeared next to me?" George asked, not answering any questions.

"I did." Luna stepped forward a dreamy expression back on her face. George stared for a moment then broke out in a grin.

"Well you're not half bad." Luna smiled back.

"As fascinating as this must be I need to know what's going on." Harry glared at Malfoy expecting that he would answer eventual.

"NOOO!! It isn't true! Draco!" Millicent rushed forward, she pulled at Malfoy's arm. "You found me in the Weasel's room. Please Merlin tell me its something else." Malfoy shook his head ruefully.

"I don't see how it can be. Why there are so many of us Slytherins here I don't know, the Weasley's must be a wild bunch is all I can think. And I guess Potters unlovable."

"Shut it." George glared.

"This is just one huge confusing mess," Harry glared again at everyone before continuing, "What the hell is going on?" George stepped forward and pulled Harry toward him.

"I don't know how or why but a spell was placed on the house one that hasn't been used in years but we all know about." George looked to Malfoy for help, Millicent still clutching his arms.

"HARRY POTTER! YOU HAVE ONLY MOMENTS BEFORE WE WILL ACTIVATE THE SPELL SURRENED NOW OR YOU WILL DIE."

"The floo!" he raced down the stairs. Once he reached the fireplace, he tried to start it but a block stopped him.

"Potter there is no use, until everyone in the house is awake and everyone is here no one can enter or leave. Its pureblood magic." Malfoy said while leaning casually against the doorframe. Harry whipped his head around his eyes blazing.

"Just what the fuck is going on." His voice was now barley above a whisper.

"I don't know who was foolish enough to cast it or why but the L'âme de Vie is very old magic." Harry stood brushing his hands on his thighs; he turned his head again to look out the front window. He could see the Death Eaters outside waiting to enter; he looked again at Draco Malfoy, his school enemy.

"What do you know?"

TBC

A/N: Tell me what you think. I all ready have the next chapter written but it wont be out for a few days. Thanks.


	2. The Weasel

A House in Turmoil

Summary: A spell has been cast over the Weasley House, the Burrow by Peter Pettigrew to allow its inhabitants worst enemies to enter. Only something goes wrong and instead an ancient, illegal pureblood ritual is released bringing instead the soul- mates. The Weasley are asleep and Death Eaters are banging at the doors for entrance.

Warnings: Slash, het, sexual situations (will come in a latter chapter), Bad Language…

Disclaimer: I in no way own anything here, the world of Harry Potter and everything to do with it belongs to J. K. Rowlings and Scholastic Press. If I have been any chance taken something from a fellow fanfiction writer, without realizing it, then I will give credit where it is due.

Chapter Two

The Weasel

"The L'âme de Vie can only be preformed by a pureblooded wizard. It's a simple spell actually, think of someone who you owe or you want to be happy and then say the correct words. The spell brings forth the inhabitants soul-mates." Malfoy looked out the window his eyes once again scanning the crowd of Death Eaters. "It was used to arrange marriages, basically. Some mothers who wanted their children to be happy, I suppose. They would lock the person in a house, or really just an enclosed space and perform the spell. No one could go in nor out, no matter what or how long it took," He smirked a little. "The problems arose when a soul-mate had not yet been born, or had all ready died. I'd even heard over purebloods having Muggle soul-mates." He snorted. "You might be able to guess that those relationships were forbidden, the Muggle and Pureblood were both put to death. Luckily everyone here has found theirs but you." Harry nodded, not letting this affect him.

"What would happen to the person with out a soul-mate?"

"Well they would either stay sleeping, go insane or completely destroy everything around them. It was outlawed in the Death Eater ranks, no one knows why… the Light side also outlawed the spell a few hundred years ago. That's why this is so strange." Malfoy looked out the window again.

"How are you sure this is it then?" Malfoy pinched his nose and looked towards the ceiling as if begging for patients.

"Did you see how the Weasels patents were touching? How locked they were? Or perhaps you can think of a reason why three Slytherins and one Ravenclaw suddenly ended up in the Weasley family home? This makes sense, besides I'm sure the Weasley's are having very pleasant dreams right now. This all just fits in right, there's a feeling to it, can't you feel like there's a piece missing? Something that should be next to you?" Harry had never thought that Malfoy of all people would talk like this.

"I… when will everyone wake up?" Harry followed his gaze, the figures outside were getting restless, trying to force their way in, soon he was sure the wards would break.

"I don't know, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley they should be soon, since I'm assuming that they are each others soul-mates, otherwise they are slowly dieing. The others… I just don't know it depends on the couple, I guess." He shrugged. "Otherwise we should be fine here, the house is under new wards now until everyone is awake."

"It affects everyone in the house then? Then why am I not asleep?"

"I don't know. It could be that your not a Weasley by blood, or just that infamous luck you have." Harry ranked a hand through his hair, groaning.

"Great, just bloody perfect."

"What's wrong Potter, you should like the extra attention you'll get from this," he looked out the window and frowned. "If we survive this anyway." Harry chose to ignore this last piece of Malfoy wisdom.

"Lets go find the others." Harry let all the information sink in, if he could believe Malfoy that would mean he didn't have a chance.

"Don't worry, Potter. Sometimes it takes longer to find your mate." His voice was gruff and hesitant. Harry was stunned, had Draco Malfoy just try to reassure him?

"Potter, this is something every pureblood kid has heard of. There is no way to reverse it once it has begun. I have no choice and neither does anyone else. The Weaslette is my soul mate." Harry nodded, still not fully understanding this but willing to go along with it until he did. As they neared the room it was easy to tell another person had woken up.

"I don't give a flying fuck! Something happened, its wrong!" Harry could easily recognize the voice of his best friend. It seemed like the Weasley temper was about to be released in full force, he allowed himself a slight smile.

"Bugger off, Weasel! You know this isn't her fault!" Harry was surprised enough to stop Malfoy from entering the room. They stood ears practically pressed against the door listening. Harry was sure that last voice had been George.

"Do you hear crying?" Malfoy whispered. Harry nodded agreement, but he didn't know who it was.

"It's Millicent. I know it."

"It must be, I can't be bonded to a Slytherin! And neither can Fred! We are Weasleys and Gryffindors! I love Hermione!" Harry wondered if Ron knew about Malfoy, he was betting not since George wasn't that stupid.

"Ginny's even got herself a Slytherin. Draco Malfoy!" Spoke too soon, George is an idiot. Harry groaned and pushed the door open said Slytherin following him closely. Ron had jumped up and was now trying his hardest to hurt his older brother.

"Take that back!" George, while shorter then Ron, pinned him easily to the floor.

"Control yourself."

"Harry! I don't know whats…" Ron's voice trailed off as he caught sight of Malfoy, his jaw dropping and ears turning bright red. Once the shock had worn off he pointed an accusing finger at George, who had stood up and was now only a few feet away from Luna.

"You did this! You brought the ferret into the house!" He lunged himself at his brother again, fist wildly trying to make connection with flesh. Luna yelled her voice fierce and defiantly not dreamy.

"Ronald Weasley you get off your brother this instant!" Ron froze, long pieces of red hair clutched in his fist. He gaped at Luna, then surprising everyone in the room grinned at George.

"She yours then?" George only grinned back.

"I will never understand the way siblings act." Harry heard Malfoy mutter under his breath.

"I'm with you." Harry laughed, hardly believing he still possessed that ability. Zabini lifted his head from his hands, still facing the window.

"Something's happening out there." They all crowed around the window. Indeed the Death Eaters seemed to be in a panic and Voldermort was no longer in sight.

"Have they said anything to you guys since we left?" Harry asked, turning briefly towards Ron, who shrugged.

"Sorry mate, I've only just woke up. The spell threw me off. I still can't quite believe it." He was looking at Millicent again. Harry turned too, the girl wasn't big more like sturdy. She had broad shoulders, large breasts and wide hips but her waist was trim. She noticed them and stood taller her chin raising defiantly almost daring anyone to say anything. Harry noticed that the top of her head was around Ron's chin which unfortunately meant she was taller then him he sighed.

"So you have heard of this before tonight? You know what it's all about." Harry asked, ignoring the offended look on Malfoy's face.

"I told you what this was." Malfoy was not one to be ignored.

"I don't know what he told you but this is something all purebloods are told about as kids. Like a fairytale before bed… I don't know how it happened though. And I can't think of what else it could be. We've been forced together with our soul-mates." Ron looked around the room, at his sleeping family, the stewing Slytherins and lone Ravenclaw, finally his gazed settled on his best friend.

"Did no one come for you?" his voice was hesitant, maybe he was expecting a tantrum or something else. Harry shrugged.

"I guess not." Malfoy took this as time to reinstate himself into the conversation.

"I told you Potter, that doesn't mean it wont happen. You are a difficult person I bet your soul-mate is having just as many problems. You've got until the others all wake, then we'll know for sure." Ron glared at Malfoy but reluctantly nodded his agreement.

"It could just be his mate is stubborn." Luna said her eyes wide, her hand entwined with George's.

"This is all very informative but I would really like to find out how to end this." Zabini said.

"You're right we need a plan, before they can get in. Malfoy-" He was cut off by said blond.

"If we are going to be working together and dare I say family in the future I think it would only be appropriate to be on first name basis." Stunning everyone to silence he smirked. "Harry."

"Sure…er… Draco you, Blaise and…" he didn't want to be the Slytherins all together against the former DA members. What he needed was for one group to stay up here and guard the Weasleys and another to search the house for anyway to help them out of this.

"Harry and I will check around the house. The rest should stay here and protect the Weasleys." Draco raised an eyebrow and dared anyone to question him. Harry signed in relief, if only mentally. Ron however jumped up, ears once again turning red.

"No, you will not be left to do whatever you want in my house I'm coming too."

"What you think I would let him do something bad? You know this is like a second home to me." Harry said with an edge to his voice.

"No but I just don't trust him. Strength in numbers, eh?"

"He does have a point. Milly, Blasie, George and Luna can take care of things here, another set of eyes is always better." Draco said voice neutral.

"When did you grow up, Malfoy?" George asked, momentarily forgetting the first name basis they were all supposed to be following. Draco shrugged.

"We don't have time for this. Draco, Ron lets go." Harry stalked toward this door, his fist clenching his wand tightly.

"Harry, don't worry your mate just has things to do… a stubborn soul." Luna's voice followed him as he walked into the hallway. He shuddered, mate? This was all so surreal. Real life just couldn't be like this, he'd wake up soon, wouldn't he? He pushed the thoughts out of his mind, wanting the nothingness that would help him fight.

"So, what are we looking for exactly?" Ron asked, his voice just above a whisper. Draco snorted.

"Well Ron we are looking for protection and we have to close the house down." Harry glanced at door as he entered the living room. "Why haven't they reached the doors yet?"

"Wards Harry." Ron said ears turning pink. "We do have protective wards all around the yards, you know. But I don't think they'll hold much longer."

"Oh, well." He didn't know what to say. Draco stepping in front his eyes surveying the room.

"We need to block this room up, if the spell ends and they break through the wards…" he shrugged.

"All right where do we start?" Ron was already glancing at the fire place.

In the Twins Room

"This is all so strange. Why us?" Millicent asked Blaise only shook his head.

"It just happened that way. You know I'm not even gay."

"Well I suppose that's going to change now isn't it?" George said with a grin at the black haired Slytherin.

"Indeed."

"Well you know Fred's not a bad bloke, and he knows he's playing for the other team." Blaise and Millicent looked confused, both turning a glare toward George, Luna had taken to ignoring the others in the room in favor of reading a magazine upside-down.

"Muggle expression, you know means he knows he's gay." A sight hint of color flooded through Blasie's cheeks, he only sneered.

"George?" the hesitant voice came from Millicent. "Do you think… could he…" she blushed herself and George nodded gravely at her.

"I think you and Draco might meet a bit of resistance." He glanced at his sister sleeping peacefully before he continued. "But I wouldn't worry about it, us Weasleys are a loyal bunch, mostly." He added darkly.

"Percy? The Head Boy a few years back works for the Ministry?" Blaise asked, curious despite himself.

"Yeah, that one. Don't know what happened to him." He grinned suddenly. "Must have been dropped at birth."

"HARRY POTTER! COME OUT NOW OR WE WILL BE FORCED INTO DRASTIC MEASURES." The group jumped at the voice. Luna stared outside.

"I guess Voldemort is back."

"Don't say that name…Why hasn't anyone come, surly they know that a horde of Death Eaters are outside the Weasley house with their Golden Boy inside too?" Blaise dropped his head, secretly glancing at Fred.

"I don't know, I know why _they _haven't come in," he jerked his head toward the window. "But otherwise… maybe something else is happening now."

"My father is out there." Millicent said, her eyes wide with terror. "I knew he would be." The room was silent, only broken by the deep breathing of the still sleeping Weasleys.

"Millicent I-" George was cut off by a loud noise, sounding suspiciously like a bomb. The girls jumped and Blaise paled.

"What was that?" the door burst open and the Harry came charging in followed closely by Ron and Draco.

'They've made it through the wards. They'll be at the door soon. We've blocked the fireplace and boarded up the doors, so it should stop them… for a while at least." He reached the window and swiftly closed the curtains.

"All right we need to do something. This spell there's no loop holes? No way to contact the outside?" Harry's attention was riveted toward Draco, who it seem knew the most, but it was Millicent who answered.

"Well this is an old spell as is Floo and Apperation, maybe something new would work?" She blushed when Ron's eyes found hers. George however was thinking, he glared at his twin.

"If Fred was awake we could think of something… we have actually been thinking of added some communication spells to our dark dense section at WWW." Ron snorted.

"Yeah those two share a brain."

"Well how do we wake them? I know you said its different for everyone but still there's got to be a way." Harry asked.

"A spell won't work but… how'd you guys wake up?" Draco lifted an eyebrow toward the Weasley's who both promptly blushed.

"I don't know, I just felt like I was needed or something. Someone was calling too me. There was a dream too." Ron's answer was almost inaudible; he spoke so softly, eyes glued on Millicent.

"Same here, accept I don't know it was more like the person calling was almost just… talking to me. " He finished lamely with a shrug. "My dream was rather nice though." He leered at Luna before breaking out into a grin.

"I was talking to you; I reached out with my mind and focused on you." Luna said dreamily.

"So…er… Blaise? Draco?" Another bang erupted from outside this time making the house shake.

"But if we wake everyone up then we'll be putting ourselves in more danger." Harry ran a hand through his hair, pulling it slightly before dropping his hands.

"I know, I know. But we need Fred and Ginny. With the three of them," he looked at George. "They should be able to figure something out. But we need to worry about keeping the house safe."

Blaise sneered. "Good job stating the obvious, Golden Boy."

Harry about to loose his temper pulled back his fist when another bang followed by a flash of white light, erupted in the small room. Harry turned on his heel, just barley able to make out the shape of a man.

"Just what did you do Potter?" a soft angry voice filtered over the air, Severus Snape stood in the middle of the room sneering.

"Oh Merlin."

TBC

A/N: Any thoughts on this would be nice. Just to prove that someone is reading this anyway. Thanks.


	3. The Last Arrival

A House in Turmoil

Summary: A spell has been cast over the Weasley House, the Burrow by Peter Pettigrew to allow its inhabitants worst enemies to enter. Only something goes wrong and instead an ancient, illegal pureblood ritual is released bringing instead the soul- mates. The Weasley are asleep and Death Eaters are banging at the doors for entrance.

Spoilers: All right so considering I actually wrote this before HBP came out there are not spoilers for that. All the other books though, but come on who hasn't read those and is reading at Fanfiction?

Warnings: Slash, het, sexual situations (will come in a latter chapters), Bad Language, hints of non-con (rape)

Disclaimer: I in no way own anything here, the world of Harry Potter and everything to do with it belongs to J. K. Rowlings and Scholastic Press. If I have been any chance taken something from a fellow fanfiction writer, without realizing it, then I will give credit where it is due.

Chapter Three

The Last Arrival

"What did you ingrates do? What spell, potion or other means did you use to force me here?" Snape gave his best glare at his former students (not including Ginny who would be entering her seventh year come Sept.). They shuffled their feet, all eyes either glued to Harry or Snape. No one said a word.

"Well? What is this? I don't have all day and I want this lifted as soon as possible." His glare focused on Harry, the would be ringleader, but then it seemed as if he finally really looked at everyone in the room. If he had been anyone other then Severus Snape Potions Master of Great Britain his mouth would have hung open in surprise, as it was his lips only quirked for a moment.

"Why are you together?" his voice was deadly quiet. Still no one spoke, everyone too afraid of Snape's temper boiling over.

"Will one of you brats tell me now!" He turned to his godson, in the hopes that he at least would be able to form a coherent sentence to explain.

"Draco?" An eyebrow lifted in question and said boy blushed deeply. Snape was dearly confused.

"Blaise?" he tried but he obtained the same reaction. Loosing patients he resorted to violence. Roughly he grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him close. When their faces were close enough he whispered, making sure Harry was significantly frightened.

"Potter if you don't tell me what is going on right this instance you will regret it." Harry swallowed heavily, his Adams apple bobbing furiously.

"I don't… I don't know." Was all he could manage, Snape in disgust released him and turned back toward his godson. He was shocked though when Millicent spoke.

"It was a soul-mate spell, sir. We don't know who cast it though." That was not the answer he had been expecting. He gapped at her, his mouth almost falling open.

"What?" he finally managed to spit out. His dark eyes traveled across the room, at the young faces watching him with trepidation.

"You foolish children, foolish! That is a fairytale told to in paperback books for middle-aged witches and children! This is ridiculous." Crossing his arms over his chest he turned his glare to Millicent, the only one able, it seemed, to speak to him. She only looked at him, her expression neutral.

"It is not foolish! You just don't understand it because you were not raised with pureblood values." Draco said haughtily, breaking his silence.

"I expected more for you. All of you." Taking the time to give each person awake in the room his glare he continued. "Why is it that I am here then? Where do I fit in all of this?" Snape noticed the eyes that swiftly moved toward Harry. His own widened in understanding and then did something none of the others, excluding Draco, had seen him do; he threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh, that's rich. Potter? You'd have me bonded for life to Potter!"

"I'm not so bloody bad!" the boy in questioned barked before it dawned on him that he was just as against union as his ex professor.

"Your right of course, I want a spoiled, ingrate of a child who does not respect his elders." He smirked. Vaguely Harry wondered if all Slytherins were taught how to smirk, when to smirk, and the ancient history of smirking.

"I am not!" He yelled back, irritated by the smirk.

"You are just like you father and his band of delinquents! Causing problems and hurting people for the hell of it!" In his own head Snape wondered where all this was coming from, why was he goading the young man in front of him? He pushed those thoughts aside and continued his verbal assault.

"Fuck you. FUCK YOU!" he shouted the walls vibrating around him.

"Show us Potter! Show us the temper tantrum!" Snape shouted right back, his body ridged with rage too. The others in the room, save Luna, stared at the couple in front of them, how could they be soul-mates? Luna smiled, her eyes filled with dreamy wonder.

"They'll be so great together." She whispered to George who promptly threw her a confused look. "They have such passion all ready." She said as a way of explaining.

"You! You just shut up." Harry was barley able to keep himself from physically attacking the man in front of him, he didn't even hear Luna speak.

"What's wrong Potter?" Harry said nothing now, his fist balled up at his side biting his lip.

"Not even going to taunt me like your dead mangy mutt?" he asked probably not realizing just how strong of a reaction he would get. Harry launched himself at the older man snarling. Books, old projects and other random things fell from the walls and shelves as Harry's power exploded around him.

"Don't you ever talk about him!" Harry had just managed to pull the man to the floor, hitting and kicking as hard as he could when three pairs of strong arms pulled him back. Draco, Ron and George held him back as Millicent and Blaise helped Snape up. Luna ignored them all in favor of watching Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, she had a slight frown on her face.

"Insolent child."

"You're not even half the man he was, not even fit to lick his boots." Harry snarled and viciously trying to free himself. Draco let go with a nod from George and Ron and reached out toward his godfather.

"Severus, maybe if you would listen to the facts-" Draco was cut off by Snape's wand pressed to his neck. It would seem that either the man slept with his wand strapped to his body or he had not been sleeping when transported to the Burrow.

"Shut up." Draco only smirked.

"Or what? What you going to do godfather?" He asked only his eyes showing his amusement. Snape lower the wand muttering about children, ingrates and brats.

Harry on the other hand broke free of Ron and George and rushed out of the room. They could hear things falling off the walls in his wake. Ron groaned.

"Mum is going to kill us!" He and George shared a look before glaring darkly at the door.

"That went well." Everyone gapped at Luna who sounded as if she really meant it.

"Now I know why they call you Looney Lovegood!" Blaise said which made George stand in anger.

"Don't call her that." He spoke softly, which when one of the twins did that meant only trouble. Blaise shrugged and lifted his hands in a show of peace.

"Whatever." They all watched as Snape slipped from the room after Harry.

"Do you think we should have told Harry about the side affects of the spell?" George asked wiggling his eyebrows at Luna, who promptly blushed.

"What side affects?" Blaise asked frowning.

"You know… well I suppose you don't know yet. You'll see." George grinned and pulled Luna closer; their thighs pressed tightly together, his hand on her lower back moving slowly down ward.

"Should we follow them?" Millicent asked. No one said anything but the same thought ran through each of their minds. Hell no. However, their attention was then reverted towards that of the window, forcing them to ignore the fight that would surly happen outside of the room between the two very angry men.

* * *

Downstairs

Harry had never been so angry in his entire life, nothing compared to the dreadful pit of churning rage in his stomach and chest. Sirius was not to be mentioned by him, never. They had hated each other for good reason, too. Snape is an arsehole. He kicked at the wall, which gave a satisfying crunch.

"Potter… I wanted to… apologize for what I said earlier. About Black." His lips were pressed tightly as if he were fighting the urge to throw up. Harry rolled his eyes. Sense when did Snape apologize? Harry though before replying.

"Fine whatever just leave me alone." Harry knew he sounded childish, but right now he felt like he was eleven and not almost eighteen. Snape just had odd effects on him.

"Potter I am sincerely trying to express my regret at my words. They meant nothing but my goading your temper. You have to admit that their idea is rather far-fetched?" Harry glared at him, finally deciding that they other man simply just wouldn't take a hint, he gave up.

"I don't know. I didn't know anything about this before and they all seem to agree. What other reason is there?" He had a hopeful tone in his voice, his ex professor would surly know the answer, wouldn't he?

"I must speak with everyone before I can even gauge a guess." Harry let the disappointment show on his face.

"Don't tell me you want this?" Snape's voice was incredulous.

"No, not with you but wouldn't…. wouldn't it be great to know that you had finally found that person. The one you were supposed to be with?" He didn't know why he was telling Snape of all people this but it seemed like the thing to do. He found himself taking a step closer to the other man. Snape either didn't notice or didn't care because he said nothing.

"To know that someone would love you always? For you and only you not any other outside reason. I think that I would love that." A force deep in his gut pulled him to the man, all other thoughts were soon driven out he reached out a tentative hand but stopped mid air. This is Snape! He told himself firmly. He wrenched his hand away. What had he been about to do?

"Harry I-" he was cut off by a loud screech from upstairs followed by footsteps moving erratically. Both gazed up the stairs for a moment before racing to the room.

"Just don't look out there! They can't get in anyway, not yet." Draco's voice came through.

They immediately found the source of the scream. The curtains were wide open filling the room with sunlight. At the window three Death Eaters were flying back and forth their masks up grinning at them with eager delight. In the distance they could see more Death Eaters coming, others still only a few feet from the house. One, face nearly pressed against the glass was looking straight at Millicent, licking his mouth eyes leering. Millicent started to sob.

"Come out dear, your mother and I need to speak with you. Come out dear, we need our special time." She only sobbed harder, Draco wrapped his arms around her but Ron pushed him aside and pulled her close. "Millicent you are choosing the wrong side if you stay here. I don't know how you got here, girl but come out and all will be forgiven."

She shook her head.

"Girl! You know I am not joking. What are you choosing here? The loosing side? The Gryffindors? If you have some misguided loyalty toward Malfoy over there then you should know he is a traitor to his blood. You will die by my hand if you stay, you now the consequences of disloyalty."

"My… father…" she managed to gasp out between sobs. Ron ran his hands down her back and started to move her away toward the door.

"Come on, lets go there's nothing you can do here." He shot Harry a look and gestured up, he would take her to his room. Harry nodded, only halfway looking at him, his focus was still on the Death Eaters out side. Millicent's father slammed his fist against the window, snarling in rage when she and Ron left the room. Another one pressed himself against the glass as Millicent's father flew away. It looked to Harry as if he were trying to find the window to his and Ron's room.

"Snape? Snape… come out and play. Bring the boy with you…" his voice trailed off and Harry could tell he had finally seen Ginny laying still on the bed.

"Bring the red head over there too. We should have fun playing with them both. I'll have her and you can take Malfoy. The Dark Lord would allow you the pleasure of being his first and I hers." George started towards the window his wand (he had taken it back form Luna earlier) clutched in his hand.

"Leave Nott. Leave." Draco said his voice cold fury and steel. He only sneered Ginny's wand in his hand pointed at the window.

"You will die, there is no question about that, love. Wouldn't you rather it be quick? Wouldn't you want it to be quick for her? I can't promise painless, there's always a _certain _amount of pain." he leered again at Ginny. "Or I suppose you want to watch?" Draco in an act of cold fury stalked toward the window his wand arm raised but before he could reach and hex the man into oblivion Snape cut in.

"Draco, no. You must not; we don't want whatever wards are making this place safe to fail." His hand wrapped around his old charge's arm. Draco still glaring at Nott nodded his head, Ginny's wand still raised in his hand.

"Besides nothing in, nothing out and all that right?" George said, looking like he would find a way to kill the Death Eater pressed to the glass. Draco nodded as a bright stream of red flew through the air and out the closed window knocking Nott off his broom. They heard a loud thud followed by the roar of angry Death Eaters. The third flying Death Eater quickly descended. Ginny Weasley stood in her father's wand in hand.

"That bastard." She spat, face flaming with rage.

"Ginny!"

"How did you do that, Ms. Weasley?" Snape asked watching her with curiosity. She shot him a glare.

"Use a wand?" she snorted. "Been using one of those since I was eleven right?"

"No, how did you cast the spell through the glass? That was quite a feat." Ginny's face would have blushed had it not all ready been heated before.

"Well that… er… window is not like the rest of the house." George said his fingers playing with Luna's hair. He seemed not to even notice.

"And how is that?" Snape asked, interested despite himself.

"We had experiments sometimes that would need a test subject, but… they weren't always willing and we couldn't always just test it on ourselves so…" he shrugged.

"Ah. I see. You found a spell to make the glass able to… ignore the magic?" George nodded. "So you could stun unsuspecting family members on the front porch?"

"That's about it yeah."

"Excellent, just excellent. You should have been in my house." George, along with most everyone left in the room gapped, gasped or otherwise were render speechless. Severus Snape had just said the Weasley Twins should have been in Slytherin? Had Snape lost his mind?

Molly Weasley stirred her hand resting peacefully on her husbands chest. She smiled to herself as she drifted back to sleep no one noticed except the lone Ravenclaw.

* * *

Ron's Room

"Come on, lets just get away from that." Ron even surprised himself when he pulled the female Slytherin from the room. Something was changing, something inside churning and moving in him changing everything. It was almost like a force, someone else's mind had pushed itself in his and was not taking up residency. The Ronald Weasley of the past would not have gently led a crying girl from the room, he would have been taken over by his Weasley temper. Fits of rage and stubbornness had been and still were considered his trademark emotions. He was a Weasley through and through.

"I just…" Millicent slumped next to him, her chin touching her chest. "He's going to kill me." She whispered. Ron was shocked, though he knew he should be, how could a family do this to each other? How could a father threaten to kill his daughter and mean it.

"Millicent forgot about him, I'll take care of you. Nothing and no one will hurt you if I have anything to say about it." He didn't understand where these feelings were coming from and for this brute of a Slytherin either. She glared up at him, pushing him away. He landed with a thud on the floor by his bed, his ears tipped with red.

"I am not some damsel in distress! I'm not a bloody Gryffindor that'll believe your moronic antics." Her voice was calm, but he could see the fire burning in her eyes. Her emotions were all over the place, in the next moment she fell to the floor blindly reaching for his hands.

"I don't… know where all this is coming from. I don't know at all." She said as he pulled her to his chest. He marveled at how good she felt nestled against his chest, he could feel the curves of her body the smooth black hair brushing against his bare arms.

"It's the spell, I remember my dad told me once that if the spell was preformed the people affected would feel compelled to each once one recognized the other as a soul mate. That physical touch would be needed until the bonding ceremony could be preformed." Her large violet eyes stared into his until he leaned into her, his mouth capturing hers in an open mouth kiss. He nibbled on her bottom lip his hands now roaming her back in slow sensual circles. They each moaned deep in their throats when tongues touched. They were lost in each other. A white light erupted around them, but neither took any notice.

TBC

A/N: I will be getting some good Harry/Sev action in before the end of the story. This fic is not meant to be long, at the most ten chapters I think. I don't know I haven't finished it yet. I love you all! It made me so happy to read the reviews and see all those hits, someone actually likes my work. My next chapter wont be up as soon as this and the last were. I was just so happy that I worked a few hours straight to finish this up. I would like a beta reader if someone is interested, otherwise no complaining okay? Thanks.


	4. Compromising Positions

A House in Turmoil

Summary: A spell has been cast over the Weasley House, the Burrow by Peter Pettigrew to allow its inhabitants worst enemies to enter. Only something goes wrong and instead an ancient, illegal pureblood ritual is released bringing instead the soul- mates. The Weasley are asleep and Death Eaters are banging at the doors for entrance.

Spoilers: All right so considering I actually wrote this before HBP came out there are not spoilers for that. All the other books though, but come on who hasn't read those and is reading at Fanfiction?

Warnings: Slash, het, sexual situations (will come in a latter chapter), Bad Language… **This chapters contains sex, both het and slash. I hope its not too graphic, for fanfiction. **

Disclaimer: I in no way own anything here, the world of Harry Potter and everything to do with it belongs to J. K. Rowlings and Scholastic Press. If I have been any chance taken something from a fellow fanfiction writer, without realizing it, then I will give credit where it is due.

Chapter Four

Compromising Positions

Long pale hands caressed his thighs, slowly moving in circles, forcing moans out. He shifted spreading his legs further, allowing the hands to move to his inner thighs. Another deep moan of anticipation when one lone finger traced the curve of his arse, shivering he bucked his hips. The other hand held him down, the fingers bruising his flesh.

"Oh… please." Was all he could manage, a strong sounding chuckle erupted from below him. The finger was soon joined by the entire hand, caressing his thighs again.

"Do you want this?" a silky voice asked. He nodded his head vigorously, trying to buck his hips again.

"Should I take you in my mouth?" with a sudden burst of power at the words he did lift his hips, he felt his cock briefly touching a smooth face. He shivered again.

"Speak to me." Then a warm mouth covered the head of his cock.

"Now… oh Merlin… please." He hissed out in Parseltongue. A moan of appreciation reached his ears and then no coherent thoughts could come. The warms mouth took his cock in fully, a nose rubbed against his dark curls breathing deeply. Tongue and mouth worked furiously sucking, rubbing, licking. Soon a gentle humming began making him shiver with delight. His back arched off the bed trying to force himself further into that cavern of warmth. He looked down to see his lover's head bobbing frantically, fucking himself orally on his cock. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Oh… gods… please!" he managed to force out, the ability to speak now gone. He was there, suddenly there on the brink about to come when the warmth was suddenly taken away. He groaned in painful hot arousal and managed to look down at his lover between his thighs. An eyebrow was quirked up the mouth slanted in a small smile. Harry grinned back then the mouth was back.

"Please Severus… Severus… now!"

Harry sat straight up gasping as he did. His eyes darted around the room franticly. Only the still sleeping Weasleys and George remained. Snape and the others were nowhere to be seen. He let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't here. How could he have a sex dream about Snape? His only consolation was that no one had seen him, hopefully no one heard him either. It seemed as if George were deeply studying the book that lay on his thighs, so no worries about him hearing, he hoped. He stood and walked over to the red head, trying to ignore the stain on his pants that he was hiding from view.

"Have a good wank, Harry?" George asked and Harry nearly fell back down.

"What? I didn't… I wasn't… I was just sleeping, not dreaming." George grinned at him and he decided that silence was the only way to get out of this.

"Sure you were. Its part of the spell… you know he is your soul-mate." Grinned looked serious for only a moment before he leered at Harry. "Besides you're a screamer." Harry felt himself blush, he averted his eyes. The door burst open and Snape came in dragging Draco by the arm.

"Stay here, when you and Ms. Weasley can learn not to argue then you may help." He turned on his heel and stalked back out the room only glancing in Harry direction. Harry felt a tiny amount of disappointment at that, but pushed those thoughts as far away as he could. He did not have a sex dream about Snape, he was not disappointed that Snape didn't talk to him, he was not fantasying about wrapping his legs around the man's waist. He blushed even harder when he saw George's grinning face.

"So what did you and Ginny fight about? What are you guys doing out there?" Harry asked trying to focus the attention at the blond, Draco glared his fists clenched at his side.

"That girl is so irritating. Why can't she just listen to me?" he asked this of George, who shrugged.

"Ginny's her own person, your road will be the most difficult." Luna said as she walked in the room, she shot a strange look at Harry before continuing. "Though Harry and Professor Snape will have a hard time too, but they are all ready more connected." Harry glared at her.

"We are not connected. Tell me what is everyone doing? How the hell did you let me sleep?" he asked.

"Well Harry we let you sleep because you passed out, thought you were turning into a Weasley there for a moment. Blaise, Ginny and Snape are downstairs researching. George is supposed to be watching you and trying to wake his brother." Draco fell on a bed, legs and arms sprawled carelessly.

"I was but I all ready told you Blaise is the only one that can wake him." Luna shifted letting the side of her body fit against George, who in turn wrapped his arms around her.

"Where is Ron and Millicent?" he asked. Draco shrugged looking at the ceiling.

"Haven't seen them since they left earlier, Ron's position in the clock is at home so… we figured he and Millicent were talking things over. Besides there's nothing really to do. We can't break the spell and they can't, so were just planning for when the spell is complete." George twisted and his head disappeared in the crook of Luna's neck, who tilted giving him more access. Harry groaned.

"Could you do that somewhere else please?" They ignored him. "I'll just go see if Ron's okay. Draco you might want to clear out, they look pretty hot and heavy." George laughed.

"Like I would do anything with my parents in the room." Draco glanced over at them.

"I'll just take my leave then," he grinned. "Unless you want me to watch over everyone here for some _alone_ time?" Luna blushed and George grinned.

"Just go, work on things with Ginny." Draco scowled as he left the room.

Harry walked slowly up the stairs thinking. He didn't know what he felt exactly about Snape but the feelings were there. If his dream was any indication he was attracted to the man, definitely attracted he thought as he felt himself stir just by thinking of the man. He pushed open the door to his and Ron's room and any sexual tension in his body died as he heard his best friend pant "Oh Merlin… your so fucking tight!" he slammed the door blushing and walked away. Ron was fine.

* * *

Ron turned over, after a wild snog session the two had fallen asleep on the bed. He brushed a hand against her cheek pushing back a long tendril of black hair behind her ear. Millicent's eyes fluttered open, smiling she pressed herself against him. He started parting the black nightgown off Millicent's shoulders, pushing himself away. He moaned in appreciation at the sight, she was completely nude, strong and curvy. She arched against him, scratching at his clothed back. Placing open mouth kisses down her throat, his tongue slipping out teasingly he reached her collar bone. He bit down hard, he needed to leave a mark, she jerked in response and dug her nails in further, her breathing labored. Gently he pushed her down, laying on top of her still fully clothed.

"Do you… that is…" she nodded and mumbled a spell in his ears, her tongue licking at his earlobe, teething pulling gently. He blushed, if at all possible even more, pleased he cast the charm that would rid them of any clothing left. Skin against skin he ground his hips against her, long legs wrapped around his waist. He traced a finger across her breast, tweaking the nipple slightly. His hand traveled further down, between her breast, across the flat stomach, briefly circling her belly bottom. She shivered when his tongue followed his fingers path.

"Oh… Ron." Bucking against him roughly she reached down and garbed his arse, trying to force him closer.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not really knowing if he could stop if she said no.

"Gryffindor sensibility. I want you in me now." Ron smiled with delight. He briefly let his fingers travel between her legs, testing his readiness. She was wet and hot against him, he let out another moan before thrusting deep within her. They rocked against each other.

"Harder… oh Merlin Harder." He increased the pace, slamming into the girl beneath him almost violently.

"Oh Merlin… your so fucking tight!" vaguely he thought he heard a door slam but he was too lost in Millicent to even care.

* * *

Downstairs

"So the Boy-Who-Lived has decided to grace us with his presence?" Snape snarled, not even looking up from the book his nose was buried in. Harry didn't say anything, still blushing and thinking he was traumatized forever. Ginny noticed.

"What is it Harry? Did something happen?" She asked her voice all motherly concern.

"Potter has something happened?" Snape had finally looked up from his book, his eyes narrowed.

"No… its nothing." He shrugged not wanting to reveal what he had seen, it would be for the best if only he had to know about it. He shivered again, he didn't mind talking about sex with Ron but seeing him going at it with anyone was just wrong.

"Now Potter, tell us." Snape's voice was determined, as was Ginny's motherly concern.

"It was nothing, nothing that concerns everyone, just drop it." He tried to pick up a book and change the topic but neither would have anything to do with that. Snape grabbed the book and pulled it away.

"I will decide if it does not concern us. Tell me." His glare turned into a smirk. "Unless you rather I found out myself." His wand was out and Harry knew Snape was talking about Legilimens. Snape's long probing fingers reaching every nock and cranny in his mind, he gave in offering a silent apology to Ron and Millicent.

"Since you are so eager to know Ron and Millicent are up stairs shagging and Ron thinks Millicent is very tight and hot." Ginny started to laugh uncontrollably even Draco looked like he was holding himself back from joining her, Blaise was nowhere to be seen. Snape however did not look please.

"LEGILIMENS!"

"Bloody Hell." He thought as those fingers started to prob. After only a few moments though Snape relented, a small spot of color graced his cheeks, his eyes downcast.

"Right." They continued the research, not one word spoken.

* * *

Twin's Room

"Hey George, Luna, do you guys want a break? I can watch out here." Blaise blushed at the look George gave him, eyebrows wiggling. Luna smiled pleasantly and pulled George from the room. Something had compelled, still was, to see Fred Weasley. It was like a force in his mind pushing him none too gently towards the room. He had felt it ever since he had appeared in the room but have been so far successful at ignoring. He couldn't any longer, he felt as if his head would explode if he did.

Fred lay peacefully on the bed, one arm crossed over his waist the other hanging over the side of the bed. He reached out a tentative hand and pushed the longish red locks behind a pale ear. The figure stirred slightly, shifting as if about to wake. No matter all the sleeping Weasleys had moved like this, he wouldn't wake. Blaise sat on the bed near Fred's chest, his hand still caressing his face. He moved it lower arcos the chin stubble just starting to show, down the long column of his neck across the collarbone and then back up.

He didn't know why this felt so right, he wasn't gay. He had been with many girls, not for long-term relationships but one night flings. His time with them might have been short but it was enough for him to know that he was not gay. Compelled he leaned forward, his breath gently pushing the red hair by Fred's cheek. Soft lips parted a tongue darted out for only a second. Before he could even think about the consequences he pushed further face only centimeters way from the still form on the bed. He couldn't resist, feeling vaguely like a necrophiliac he pressed his lips against the others.

He pulled back when a hand wrapped around his wrist and the mouth beneath his quirked. Blue eyes stared at him, silently asking. He flung himself back landing with a thud on the bedroom floor.

"Am I still dreaming, love?" Fred said as he sat up. The blanket began to tent and Blaise felt his mouth water.

"What?" He tore his eyes from the bulge to those blue eyes again. Fred grinned at him.

"Am I dreaming? Or did I finally wake?" One pale hand, lightly dusted with freckles pinched the other. Fred winced. "Must be awake then."

"I don't… didn't… oh Merlin." Blaise stammered, his breath hitching.

"Oh… well your that bloke er… Slytherin? In Ron's year?" Fred swung his legs over the bed and stood. Blaise was unable to speak his eyes trained on the long pale legs now in view. He wanted… he stopped himself and looked toward the other man's face, Fred grinned at him.

"Yeah, Zabini." He could barley speak.

"Hmm… that a last name? What would the first be?" Fred was gazing across the room at his sleeping parents and then at the empty bed of his twin.

"Blaise."

"So Blaise. Mind telling me what's going on?" Fred was looking for his wand, which was actually in Blaise possession at the moment. He chose not to say anything.

"Well… Draco and George reckon we've been hit by the L'âme de Vie." He didn't know how this new information would be taken, Fred looked surprised for a moment then his grin was back, more wicked looking this time.

"You woke up next to me then?" Fred stepped closer his feet between Blaise's spread knees, crotch at nose level. Blaise could feel the stirrings deep in him, but only allowed himself a moment to revel in how obviously suggestive their positions were. He stood, realizing, or only now just caring, that they were almost the same height, maybe he was a bit taller.

"Hmm… well. I suppose you'll do." Blaise felt heat rush towards his face again, humiliation. He took an aggressive step toward the red head.

"I'll do?" his voice was low and violent. Using every skill he had learned, he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing, he tried to intimidate him.

"Down boy, I was just kidding. You are by far the most beautiful boy I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." That wicked grin was back and Blaise felt his chest tighten. He didn't know how to reply.

"Do you want to know what I was dreaming about? Before you woke me?" Blaise nodded slowly, curious despite himself. "You, love. You and I were doing some very wicked things in an abandon classroom at Hogwarts. Funny that I dreamt of the school, haven't been there since, well awhile now. The dreaming I think is about the spell, but gods you were good." Fred lightly pushed himself against Blaise, they both moan as their crotches touched through the fabric. Suddenly all inhibitions were lost and hands and mouths feasted on each other. Neither noticed the light surrounding them for a moment. However they did feel the house shake as what felt like a bomb went off near the house. Blaise hurriedly pushed himself away, Fred gave him a slight frown at the lost contact.

Harry and Snape burst into the room and stood by the window (The twin's room had the best view of the front, besides that spelled window could come in handy). The others followed at a slower pace. Fred and George gave each other a grin and seemed to have a silent conversation. Harry and Snape were also having a quiet conversation, Ron in particular looked amazed at their new-found camaraderie. Harry turned back to the group a grim look on his face.

"They've got someone strapped to a pole, looks like he's been tortured." Ginny rushed forward. Her eyes bulged at the sight.

"Harry that's… that's…"

Percy Weasley was strapped to a pole, black robes parted and half off revealing torn and bruised flesh. His red hair was matted to his head with blood, a Death Eaters mask hanging from his neck.

"Oh gods, look at his arm!" Ginny started to sob, her whole body stiff with grief. A black skull with a snake jutting from its mouth was in stark contrast to the rest of his pale arm. Blood pored from a wound at his shoulder. Harry wasn't sure but he thought he could almost make out the white of bone near his collar. Percy gave out a wail of pain, that even from a few stories up they could hear, Harry wondered if they used _Sonorus_ on him.

"HARRY POTTER! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING! THERE WILL BE OTHERS. THIS DEATH EATER WILL DIE, HE CHOSE TO TRY TO HELP HIS FAMILY. I AM LORD." Voldemort's voice sounded through out the room, the Weasley siblings winced but even from here they could tell a few Death Eaters also twitch. It would seem that this wasn't just a warning to the inhabitants of the Burrow but also his followers.

TBC

A/N: All right another chapter. So how was it? Did it jump too much? I'm not very happy with this, but after many revisions I've given up. Hopefully the next chapter will be more satisfying. Thanks for all the reviews, made me stay up late!


	5. Discoveries

A House in Turmoil

Summary: A spell has been cast over the Weasley House, the Burrow by Peter Pettigrew to allow its inhabitants worst enemies to enter. Only something goes wrong and instead an ancient, illegal pureblood ritual is released bringing instead the soul- mates. The Weasley are asleep and Death Eaters are banging at the doors for entrance.

Spoilers: All right so considering I actually wrote this before HBP came out there are not spoilers for that. All the other books though, but come on who hasn't read those and is reading at Fanfiction?

Warnings: Slash, het, sexual situations (will come in a latter chapter), Bad Language…

Disclaimer: I in no way own anything here, the world of Harry Potter and everything to do with it belongs to J. K. Rowlings and Scholastic Press. If I have been any chance taken something from a fellow fanfiction writer, without realizing it, then I will give credit where it is due.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. Real Life, you know? Hope you like this.

Chapter Five

Discoveries

Ginny Weasley was not a patient person, never had been, and Merlin that boy was infuriating. The Weasley temper was very strong in her, all of her brothers (hot anger boiled through her veins as her mind brought up an image of her uptight brother, the people who dared do that to a Weasley would pay) had feared their mother's temper and she had been quickly following in her footsteps, surpassing her even at times. She curled her fingers against her hips, digging deep into the skin. Molly Weasley would have been proud of her firm stance, she had always been a believe in strong, independent women.

"I don't know what you think you're going on about but this whole situation is preposterous. There is no way I could ever be your mate." She said giving him an evil glare. "Besides, aren't you a poof?" she arched an eyebrow at the blond. She had heard the rumors in school; Draco was the Hogwarts whore, as far as she was concerned.

"I don't know where you get your information-"Draco began but was cut off by Ginny.

"I'm not innocent you know. Just look at you, look at your father!" Draco glared hatefully.

"You don't ever get to speak about my father." His voice quiet and strained. She furiously struck a fist at him, pounding on his chest. Draco barley flinched.

"I will speak about whoever I want! You big poof!" Normally she never would have said this; her older brother Charley was gay along with her best friend Colin Creevey. She really did not have a problem with it was just something she could push Draco with; she tried to ignore the disappointment she felt when he had not denied it.

"You know nothing… nothing." With that, he turned on his heel and fled the room, leaving behind a very confused and frustrated girl. She followed after him after a brief moment of hesitancy; she wasn't a Gryffindor because of her hair color after all. She reached him easily and slipped a small hand on his arm, he jerked away. He glared at the wall where a family portrait rested; trying it seemed to slip on the Malfoy mask.

"Draco… I don't know. This is all just… just too much." She shrugged, trying to placate the man before her. He continued with his stoic glare. She felt the beginnings of temper lick at her mind, but she pushed those thoughts away.

"I'll understand if…" she trailed off not knowing what exactly she was about to say.

"If I'm a great big flaming poof? If I'll murder your entire family in their sleep because I'm a Death Eater? Come on which one is it?" he hissed at her. She took a step back, his anger affecting her more than any others had.

"I don't know! I just don't know."

"I'm not gay." She only looked at him between her folded hands. He shrugged.

"I'm bisexual." This she could accept, she pulled at her sleeve, trying to hold back tears. She didn't know where they were coming from.

"What are we going to do?" he only looked at her, his eyes calm, the corners of his lips suddenly lifted into a lopsided grin. She took a step back, Merlin he was attractive when he smiled.

"What we must, Ginny. You know the spell as well I do. We will do what we must." He took a few confident steps forward, he paused but only for a moment before pulling her body hard against his. "As hard as it may be, you are mine." He set his lips against hers forcefully pushing his tongue in, she responded with such abandonment that at first Draco stalled, but then he moaned deep in his chest.

"Draco." Gasped Ginny as she pulled away, his hands were roaming her back. She arched against him; he placed hot open mouth kisses down her neck sucking gently at times. When a smooth hand found her breasts, she seemed to wake up. Her eyes widened in horror, remembering her body's treacherous responses.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" She was too confused and angry to notice that the mask had fallen. She fled her feet stomping against the bedroom floor, when she reached the door she turned back slightly and whispered.

"I have a boyfriend." Her red hair flew wildly behind her as she ran into the hall. Draco watched an inscrutable expression on his pale face.

* * *

Cautiously making his way through the crowd, Peter Pettigrew glanced up at the Burrow. He had failed. Somehow, the spell had gone horribly wrong, his Lord promised punishment, if not death soon. Running a shaking hand across his forearm, he transformed to his rat self. He felt so much more comfortable in this form, the world was free here. He ran toward the back entrance of the house, the other Death Eaters were huddled around that little prick of worthless scum that was Percy Weasley. Despite himself, a thread of pleasure rippled through him, even in this form he could appreciate what he once had with the boy. So lost in thoughts of the past he almost gave himself away when Bellatrix appeared suddenly, luckily she hadn't noticed the small squeal or didn't care. He likely thought the former. He hated that bitch, she was worse then Snape and Malfoy combined.

"Potter… baby potter come out come out." She whispered, giggling to herself. Peter didn't know if she thought anyone could hear her or not, he thought it best not to answer or otherwise announce his presence. It was a common fact that the woman was insane. He thought that might be the reason she had risen so quickly in the Death Eater ranks. The Dark Lord would love to have that bit of insanity and cruelty as a lover.

He ignored her the best he could still racing toward the back entrance of the house. Maybe if he could fix this somehow the Dark Lord, would be merciful? He doubted this very much but he couldn't see where he had another choice. He had to get Harry.

Stopping at the back door he twitched his nose, even a Muggle could feel the charms on the house. He sniffed around the walls; a gnome poked its head out at him and hissed. Peter continued but stopped when he heard the pop of Apparation behind him. He prayed, as he never had before that who ever it was had not seen him. It seemed that he was having the worst of luck this night.

"Pettigrew. What may I ask are you doing here?" The voice was cold steel. Shifting he turned his rat body toward the voice knowing without even looking who it was, but how he got there Peter had no idea. Long silver hair perfectly straight gleamed in the morning light, eyes the color of steel narrowed at him. Somehow the unthinkable had happened, Lucius Malfoy was out of prison, after almost three years. Peter nearly wet himself.

Not shifting back, which was clearly what the other man wanted he raced towards the wards, hoping that even after all these years they'd let him in, the new curse on the house didn't concern him. If was sure that since he had set the spell he could gain entry.

"Peter! Come back you worthless vermin!" Lucius tuned a wand on him, missed and hit a curious gnome. The gnome shriveled up and gave Lucius an angry glare. Lucius heeded the little creature no notice, his focus entirely on the rat scurrying towards the wards. This vermin was ruining everything. He stalked forward, his dragonhide boots stomping on the muddied ground. The gnome, forgotten it seemed, puffed its cheeks indignantly and raised his little arm in the air. Lucius fell forward, his ankles pulled by an invisible force in the air, long blond tresses brushing the ground.

"Damn! Who did this? Who?" he bellowed across the yard, no one took notice of him. Technically speaking he was not even supposed to be here, the Dark Lord had bid him to stay at the Manor. He focused on his ancestral home and vanished with a loud CRACK. The gnome sniffed as if to say good riddance and dove into the hole he had crawled out from.

Peter watched from the shadow of the house, he was inside the first set of wards, now only one remained, sniffing at the air he pushed forward. He didn't understand why Lucius was there but the man always had a reason, he never did anything unless it would work for him in the end. He'd have to think about that later. A great barrier stood between him and the house. Between him and salvation, if he could gain entry to the house then he could either beg sanctuary or kill the boy in his sleep, either way he would win. He started to chew.

Wards were things tricky, they tasted kind of like blue… no like bulgy… that Muggle item used to stick things together. A Mudblood two years behind him had once shown the Marauders the importance of the sticky white substance. Normally he knew that he couldn't get in through the wards, the spell he cast had gone wrong but since it was he who had blotched the spell it would recognize him. That was his hope anyway.

When he felt the other side of the wards he rejoiced and squeezed himself through the small hole. Just as his front paws his the ground he knew without a doubt that the rest of his body would not fit. He squealed loudly, frantically twitching and trying to force his body to move, but it was useless he could not move. He tried to shift, felt his nose try to change back but he was caught. The magic in the ward and the spell he had created enveloped him, trying to strangle and smother.

"Ah, well this would explain it." Peter shuddered, as much as he could given the situation. He knew that voice anyway. Severus Snape glared down his crooked nose at him.

"Wormtail, to what do we owe this… pleasure?" Disgusted was prevalent on the traitors face. The rat twitched again, trying to move at all. Severus lowered his wand, pointing it at the struggling vermin that had to be Wormtail.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" the rat immediately froze up, Peter glared up at the Potions Master with hate filled eyes. His Lord would not be happy he thought trying to free himself from the binding curse. It was useless though, he was not nearly as powerful as Snape, never had even came close.

"We shall see how you entered the house and what you hopped to gain." Snape gave him a cold glare before wrapping his long fingers around and yanking. If Peter could have moved he would have screamed in agony, but as it were his eyes only filled with tears. Snape rushed into the house.

"Potter. Potter! Blast where has that boy gone?" a sudden flash of a red haired girl pushed past the angry man holding a petrified rat. Snape gave the girl, the youngest Weasley Peter remembered, a quick glance before he started up the stairs.

"Zabini! Where has that insufferable boy gone?" He heard a snort followed by a "which one sir?"

"I do not have time for this, where is he?"

"How should I'm not his keeper! I don't need anyone!" Loud footsteps raced downstairs and Peter could have sworn he heard Snape mumble something about teenaged hormones acting up and how he could never hope to understand. Why was Snape here of all places? In the Weasley house and with other Slytherins, he was sure that boy was a Slytherin as he was of the blond that stared at him and Snape.

"Severus, Harry's gone to the attic I believe." The boy seemed to hesitate before continuing. "Did you see Ginny?"

"Downstairs. But I want you to follow me, I found Wormtail." Draco glared down at him, before shifting a confused look to Snape.

"You mean the rat that's the Dark Lords personal servant?"

"The same."

* * *

The attic

Harry kicked the wall, the ghoul next to him copied his actions, groaning in frustration. He kicked again this time with much more force then the last, the ghoul copied. He understood now the need this creature had to make noise and destroy things. The ghoul lived a perfect life, Harry thought, all day and night no one bothered him. No one put horribly difficult expectations on his shoulders. He kicked again.

Where had that dream came from? Severus Snape had never been on anyone's list of the best looking and most eligible bachelor, why now was he dreaming of the man doing _those_ things to him. He blushed at the memory of his begging, his needy pants and groans. Sure he had been with a few girls and even a boy at Hogwarts, but those had been acts of frustration over the war, allowing him a moment of peaceful nothingness. That dream had been more stimulating than anything he had ever experienced in his life.

Which by its self could prove the whole wrongness that surrounded the situation, Snape would never want him and somehow he couldn't see the man ever wanting to kneel between his thighs listening to Harry speak Parseltongue. Soon his thoughts of the impossibilities were interrupted by his teenage mind. Snape caressing his thighs, a finger slipping in massaging, the other hand wrapped firmly around his cock. He felt his body respond and his own hand slip in his pants, he was still wearing his pajama bottoms so his hand easily slipped in. He felt only a moments embarrassment when he remembered that the ghoul was still in the attic with him, he prayed that he wasn't still copying every move he made. The ghoul was no where in sight. Harry continued his thumb first swirled across the head then in one faulty swoop the wrapped his hand completely around his cock, his hips thrusting. The thought of Snape taking his cock fully into his mouth pushed him over the brink. In his post orgasm daze he didn't hear the door open.

"Wanking Harry? Don't you know there is a war going on outside," he smirked at Harry's flushed face and his hand seemingly the caught in his pants. "And inside?" Harry seemed frozen, his horror filled eyes only widened when Snape followed after Draco.

"I do not wish to know anything about this." Hot heady arousal once again coiled deep within his belly at the older man's voice. Harry quickly ripped his hand out and muttered a cleaning spell, before he could make even more of fool of himself.

"I… what is it that you want?" he chose to ignore what had just happened and instead focus what brought the two Slytherins up here. Snape raised an eyebrow him, Draco smirked.

"Well?" he was growing impatient and they both had a look that suggested they knew something he did not.

"Harry… er…" Draco's calm was interrupted.

"For Merlin sake boy! Cast a _Scourgify_ on yourself!" Harry's blush spread.

"I all ready did!"

"Then you must be as inept at it as you are at Occlumency." He pointedly looked at the wet stain on Harry's pants.

"Piss off." But he mumbled the spell anyway. No one said another word about the incident, though Harry could tell Draco was itching to say something.

"We had a surprise visitor, I've petrified him." Out of Snape's pocket came the stiff body of Peter Pettigrew. Harry drew in a deep breath, his hand gripping his wand tightly.

"How the hell did he get in here? It is another spell not the… soul mate one?" he asked both Snape and Draco.

"I don't know, it has to be the soul mate spell. Nothing else would fit what's happened but he shouldn't be able to get in here, not one should. Though I guess he could be the spell caster, if he were then there is a possibility that he could break through the wards." Draco looked uncertain and a little disappointed for a only a moment before he looked like he had no emotions. Harry envied him for that, he always wore his heart on his sleeve.

"Kill him." His answer was swift, he turned on his heel and towards the attic door. Snape reached out and grabbed his arm, at first Harry was distracted by the warm hand.

"I'm surprised at you Potter, think why should we not kill him?" Snape asked in lecture mode. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I don't care," he glared. "That man is responsible for too many deaths."

"Ah, of course. Gryffindor sensibility." Draco said and shared a smug look with his ex-Head of House.

"Indeed." Snape gave him a thoughtful look. "We should gather any information he has first, before we kill him."

"Should we gather the others for this?" Draco asked while Harry grudgingly agreed. Snape gave them a thoughtful look.

"Perhaps, the more minds, however limited, the better. Ten minutes Kitchen. Take the vermin with you." Draco nodded and left the room attic to gather the household. Snape watched him go and once he was sure the boy had indeed gone he turned to Potter.

"Snape we should kill him. He deserves it." His voice was firm and confidant, two emotions Snape rarely received from the boy at the same time.

"Is that for you to decide?" Snape asked softly. Harry recoiled as if he had been hit.

"Who the bloody hell are you to say that?" Harry closed the distance between the two. "Did you give me a chance when I came to Hogwarts? Or did you treat me as you would my father?"

"That is not the same. I saved your life too many times to count and you and your classmates treated me with no respect!" Snape was livid himself.

"Bullshit! Did you deserve our respect? You couldn't even put class rivalries and childish hatred behind you! Did you ever give any Gryffindor? Or hell Hufflepuff a chance?"

"I don't have to justify myself to a spoilt-"

"You are just angry bitter-"

"Child who wouldn't know true bravery if it bit him on the ass!

"Old man who can't even pretend to tolerate anyone!" Neither knew just how it happened, both blamed the other after but they found themselves entwined, lips pressed tightly against the other. Snape ran his tongue along the bottom of Harry lip biting down slightly before thrusting his tongue inside. Harry moaned and ran his hands along the strong back, dipping lower towards the firm ass. He pulled them closer each groaned when their erections touched through their clothes.

"Harry, Severus we… er… have a ... bloody hell we'll take care of it you guys just… just." He vaguely heard Draco's voice but wasn't paying the least bit of attention, focusing all his attention on the man pressed again him. A white light burst from each of them.

TBC

A/N Thank you for the reviews, really have made me happy.


	6. Unforgivable

A House in Turmoil

Summary: A spell has been cast over the Weasley House, the Burrow by Peter Pettigrew to allow its inhabitants worst enemies to enter. Only something goes wrong and instead an ancient, illegal pureblood ritual is released bringing instead the soul- mates. The Weasley are asleep and Death Eaters are banging at the doors for entrance.

Spoilers: All right so considering I actually wrote this before HBP came out there are not spoilers for that. All the other books though, but come on who hasn't read those and is reading at Fanfiction?

Warnings: Slash, het, sexual situations (will come in a latter chapter), Bad Language… This contains non-consensual sex with a minor. Don't worry will be the only incident in the story.

Disclaimer: I in no way own anything here, the world of Harry Potter and everything to do with it belongs to J. K. Rowlings and Scholastic Press. If I have been any chance taken something from a fellow fanfiction writer, without realizing it, then I will give credit where it is due.

A/N Thank you everyone for the reviews! It makes my day to see new ones.

Chapter Six

Unforgivable

Draco Malfoy walked down the stairs, a rat Animagus in his palm. He pounded on the Twin's room, Luna stuck her head out.

"Yes Draco?" she asked smiling in that irritatingly dreamy way. Draco couldn't hold back his sneer.

"Gather everyone we need to have a meeting in the kitchen, now." He jerked his head in the direction of the stairs just for good measure. She nodded, eyes wide and innocent looking. It's a wonder the girl wasn't sorted into Hufflepuff. Briskly now he started downstairs again, an angry Weasley stopped him at the last step. For a moment he let their height difference, so obvious with him a step above, be known. His smirked turned to that of a smug grin when he noticed Weasley's ears turn red. Too bad he had never notice that little tidbit when they were at Hogwarts.

"We have a meeting in the kitchen, pronto." His voice was commanding and even he could admit it a bit domineering. One of the perks of being born into the Malfoy line, he supposed. Ron said nothing only nodded his head, a bit stiffly. Draco watched him go, for a moment something nagged at his conscience, pushing him to do something but he didn't know what. He ignored it and continued towards the kitchen.

He found Blaise all ready there, cutting an apple into thick wedges. Draco was for a moment rendered speechless, he never thought he would see Blaise doing house work, not without a wand in hand. He shook himself mentally and placed the petrified rat on counter. Blasie stiffened with disgust.

"Do you have to put _that_ there?" he shook his head.

"I do. We have a meeting in a few minutes, about _that_." He gestured vaguely at the rat.

"Well its unsanitary." Blaise sniffed. Draco shook his head.

"How did I ever miss that you were a ponce?" Outraged eyes turned to his, he smiled in response, letting his friend know that he meant no offence. Blasie visibly deflated.

"I never thought I was, but now that I think about it I never liked it as much as I should have with the girls. I always felt like something was missing."

"You know that the Weasley girl thinks I'm gay? Or did anyway. I told her I was bisexual." Blaise nodded thoughtfully.

"I guess that's a good explanation as any, I would have said you were I'll-settle-for-anything-that-moves." Draco clipped him on the head, enjoying the carefree attitude they both at adopted. Soon they wouldn't be able to continue.

"I resent that! I never had a Hufflepuff, or a Gryffindor." He added thoughtfully, thinking that perhaps that last wouldn't be true for much longer.

"Liar, what about Bones? She was a Hufflepuff if I recall." Draco grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I forgot about one or two." A snort came from just outside the room at Fred and Ginny walked in. Fred grinned widely, flicked out a tongue to taste his top lip, and made a grab for Blaise.

"Back off Gryffindor. I'm not in the mood." Blaise placed himself as far as he could from Fred who pouted. Draco was again reminded just how feminine his friend was.

"You know you want me." Fred struck a ridiculous pose, Blasie laughed along with Draco but Ginny ignored him.

"Its good to know that all your conquests were so engraved in your brain." She leaned close to him and whispered so only he could hear. "I will not be another notch on your bed post."

"You want to be." He whispered back. She glared at him, he smirked.

"Would you two stop with the foreplay all ready? I don't want to see my sister like that." Ron walked into the room, one hand clinging to Millicent. "Luna's going to stay with my parents, George will be down in a minute." He added to Draco.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Ginny said a dangerous edge to her voice.

"Sure, okay. Where's Harry? And Snape?" Draco shrugged.

"Severus said ten minutes."

"What is this about anyway? Are the Death Eaters attacking us again?" Ginny asked.

"Well I can't say that they've actually _stopped_ attacking us, just that so far they've been unsuccessful. Severus found a rat Animagus." He gestured towards the rat and was very surprised at the malice Ron and Ginny directed at it.

"Kill the bastard." Ron said, mirroring Harry's earlier comments. Ginny shook her head in full agreement. Fred and George only vaguely glared, their heads together whispering to each other.

"Well… we have to first see what information he has. Do you know Pettigrew?" he didn't know how they would know but if Harry had known then…

"I'd say so. Bastard lived with us for quite a few years." To say that he was shocked would have been an understatement.

"You lived with _that_?" Millicent said disgust present in every syllable. Ron glanced at her, pure hatred for the rat threading through his every movement.

"If we had known that it was Pettigrew he would have been dead years ago."

"Well should we wake him, I think its been more then ten minutes. Hasn't it?" Blasie asked, one eyebrow raised, eagerly waiting for the interrogation.

"I don't know if Snape said we should wait…" Millicent said but stopped when her fellow Slytherins and four Weasley's turned a glare on her. "Fine whatever, invoke Snapes wrath! I don't care." She plopped down at the kitchen table, secretly she was just as eager to find out what he knew, she just really didn't want to piss of Snape.

"There's a good girl. Now we should get something to restrain him, in human form." He glanced thoughtfully at the rat for a moment. "Perhaps a spell to keep him in human form would be useful too. Do any of you know one?" he looked around the room, everyone shook their heads at him. He frowned.

"I bet Snape does though." The blond nodded.

"Okay I'll go get him, see if he knows a spell to help, you guys just… I don't… stay here." He started up the stairs. When he reached the attic door he heard the two arguing. Of course.

"I don't have to justify myself to a spoilt-"

"You are just angry bitter-"

"Child who wouldn't know true bravery if it bit him on the ass!

"Old man who can't even pretend to tolerate anyone!" He heard no more arguing after that and figured it was safe to enter. He was wrong. His ex-Head of House was devouring Harry Potter, whose hands were gripping the other man's arse.

"Harry, Severus we… er… have a ... bloody hell we'll take care of it you guys just… just." He stammered before trying to get as far from the active couple as he could. Luna stuck her head out of the room.

"Do you need my help with something, Draco?" she asked, her smile was knowing and amused. Draco frowned. What was it with this girl? Did she bloody know everything?

"Well…don't go to the attic anytime soon." He was debating asking her about the Animagus spell when she smiled again.

"Oh, I know. I'd have warned you but I didn't know you were going up there." Merlin, he was right the girl must have the Sight.

"I could hear them arguing from down here." She smiled at him, dreamily of course. So not a Seer, but he still had a nagging suspicion of the girl.

"Do you know a spell that could keep an Animagi from changing?" she frowned at him.

"I don't think there is one. You'll just have to tie him up or something." How did she know about that? Merlin she was confusing. He chose to ignore it for the moment, nodded his head and started back down the stairs. As he walked into the kitchen it was obvious the group had some major animosity toward each other. Ginny glared at the floor, her face pick, Blaise was smacking his hands against his thigh, a nervous gesture he had seen the boy do many times before, as Fred made wildly inappropriate innuendos with his hands. Ron and Millicent kept sending each other looks of longing and puppy love. George seemed to be the only one not affected by anything, he was staring at the rat.

"So, Snape's busy… er… with Harry. So we'll just have to do this ourselves." Millicent looked like she wanted to protest but the others looked willing and some eager. "All right so we'll have to keep him from escaping into his rat form. A binding spell that reacts to the changing size will work." I think he added to himself. They gathered around ht rat, now lying on the table eyes wild, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Okay, so I know the spell to get him to his human side. And the binding spell…" George nodded his head, wand all ready out and pointing.

"Then you go first, see if this is going to work properly." George mumbled and a long rope flew out of his wand like a snake and wrapped around the rat tying him to a chair.

"Good, okay then my turn." He pointed his wand and pictured the rat's human form. Peter glared at the fearfully from his position on the chair. Draco didn't give him a chance to say a word he pointed his wand again.

"_Legilimens_." He forced himself easily through the blocks the rat had put up. Flashes of Hogwarts, a man who must be Harry's father and his cousin Sirius, changing with three others, racing towards the Forbidden Forest. Pettigrew's clumsy attempts with a girl, he didn't know who it was. Then attacking his friend, yelling on the street, cutting off his finger and racing away… at the burrow… Draco stopped and almost retched. He glared hatefully at the rat, then turned his eyes to the Weasley children an intense look on his face.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry."

* * *

Peter's Memories

The rat sneaked away from his cage, carefully changing into his human form. He started down at the sleeping boy his mouth set in a wide grin. This was almost too perfect to believe. He had been free from the Dark Lord, for years now, no one suspected a thing about his treachery and he was here. Mrs. Weasley always remembered to feed him, gave him special treats even, but the best part were all these beautiful children.

For years he had suppressed his urges, knowing that if he acted on them he would be caught. He was forced to be content with photographs and watching the first and second years. Now though there was no way anyone could suspect him. With a bit of wandless magic, becoming an Animagus helped wizards perform small amounts of magic with out the use of a wand, he pushed the boy into a deep sleep. He hastily ripped open his pants, already achingly hard. Leaning on the bed he pulled the blankets of the boy while casting a quick silencing charm, not very powerful but enough, on the room.

This boy had loved him for years, petting him telling him all his secrets. How much he loved his family but knew they never liked him. How much he wanted to be appreciated. Tonight he would show Percy Weasley how much he appreciated him. He ripped the pajama bottoms off, groaning at the pale flesh that was revealed to him. Finally he would be able to release all his urges, to be fully spent. He tied the nine year old to the bed and lifted the spell. The boy's eyes widen fearfully, he started to sob.

"Who are you? Mum! Dad! Charlie! Bill!" he spread the boys legs, he was shaking wildly. "MUM!"

"Shush… Percy I just wanted you to know how much I loved you… how wonderfully clever you are, how beautiful." He entered the boy with a swift thrust.

"Mum!"

* * *

Kitchen

"You disgusting, worthless piece of trash, how could you!" Surprising everyone in the room he launched himself at the shaking man tied to the chair.

"An innocent, a fucking innocent boy! You ruined his life, I'll bet."

"I don't know… wh…what are you talking about?" Pettigrew strained the ropes trying to push himself as far away from the angry Malfoy as possible. Draco grabbed the back of his head, fingers wrapped painfully around his graying hair and pushed his face into the table with such force that Pettigrew passed out.

"Well that was an interesting sight, care to explain why you did not wait for me?" Draco whirled around and gave Severus his best Malfoy glare.

"Sorry we didn't wait for you to _finish_ with Potter!" Two spots of color appeared high on Severus' cheekbones. He said nothing.

"What did you find out, Draco?" the tentative voice came from Ginny, he allowed himself to soften slightly.

"I need to speak with you Severus." He ignored the hurt look on Ginny's face and instead focused on the stewing man in front on him, Severus nodded and walked into the hallway.

"He raped them, Severus. Percy, Ron… Ginny." Severus looked only mildly surprised.

"Well I assume that means you entered his mind?"

"How can you be so calm about this? He forced three innocent children none even Hogwarts age to have sex with him." Draco was shaking with fury.

"Did he Obliviate them afterwards?" His voice was strained, but otherwise no emotion played at all.

"I don't… he did. It was all there, I just didn't watch everything." Severus nodded.

"Well then should they even be told?" he raised on eyebrow. "It is obvious they do not remember, maybe this is a memory they don't want back."

"It just seems wrong not to tell them." Draco placed a hand on the wall.

"Perhaps, but we really have enough to worry about. If after this is done and you wish still wish to give their memories back… I shall return your then." Draco barely had enough time to gasp before Snape raised his wand.

"_Obliviate_!"

"Do you think that's wise, Snape?" Arthur Weasley stood at the top of the stairs, Luna behind him an unreadable expression her pale face.

"I do, its best if he doesn't know anything, the same as your children. No one should have those memories." Severus glared, daring the man to say anything.

"Ah, well we shall see. We shall see." He turned to Luna. "I must be going, please watch after my Molly, thank you."

"Ms. Lovegood has been filing me in on what is going on here." He shifted his gaze to Severus. "Is it true?" To his surprise the normally stoic man blushed. "Well I see that at least part of what she told me is. You and Harry then?" Arthur was an easy going man, he held no qualms with anyone, except the Malfoys, he only mildly looked concerned.

"I don't… it is a mistake. The boy is too young I know." Arthur was surprised that the man was even speaking to him like this.

"Preposterous, the boy is of age. If he wishes to keep up this relationship, then go for it. You have done nothing wrong." Severus didn't say anything.

"Severus? Severus, something is wrong I know it. Where am I? What's going on?" They turned to the blond boy; he looked at Arthur with suspicion.

"Draco what are you going on about? I did not… damn it. What's the last thing you remember?" Draco looked puzzled.

"Sleeping at the Manor." Severus pounded his fist into the wall.

"Bloody Hell I don't need this too!" Draco and Arthur only watched.

"Fine, fine… Draco you are in the Weasley home," he dared the blond to interrupt him, Draco said nothing. "Your soul mate is Ginny Weasley." He sputtered.

"What? How?"

"Think boy, what would bring you in the middle of the night to house of you soul mate?" Understanding flared in his eyes.

"Oh. Of course."

"Yes, well we have work to do." Together they walked into the kitchen. Ron who had been practically hanging on Millicent jumped to his feet as his father entered, his face flushed. The rest of the Weasley children raced over to their father.

"So mum will be the last then?" George asked, while wrapping an arm around his sister, Fred wrapped his around Ron.

"I suppose she will." Loud jeering suddenly erupted from the Death Eaters outside. The group inside turned toward a window, not noticing Harry and Draco both creeping toward the unconscious man tied to a chair. The two boys had a silent conversation until Harry lost his patience and held his wand to Draco's neck. Draco glared but gestured to get on with it.

"Do you think something important happening outside?" Ginny asked. Severus rolled his eyes muttering about idiot Gryffindors. Unfortunately for him the twins heard and with an indigent huff they spelled his robes red and gold. Severus was livid, he rounded on them fully intending to hex the twins to the South Africa when he spotted Draco and Harry sneaking out of the room, with Pettigrew trailing after them.

"Jut what do you think you are doing? We need to question him?" he was thoroughly confused when Draco sneered at him.

"Fuck you Severus. I already found everything we need from him. He cast the spell, intending for everyone's worst enemy to enter. However he thought of Harry not his worst enemy. And the rat didn't even say the right incantation so the spell backfired, and hear we are enjoying our fucking soul mates. You betrayed me, arsehole." Harry pointed his wand and Pettigrew vanished along with Harry a moment later.

"Damn it Harry!" Draco yelled as he hurriedly rushed up the stairs Severus and Arthur at his heels.

"Avada Kedavra!"

TBC


	7. Duplicity

A House in Turmoil

Summary: A spell has been cast over the Weasley House, the Burrow by Peter Pettigrew to allow its inhabitants worst enemies to enter. Only something goes wrong and instead an ancient, illegal pureblood ritual is released bringing instead the soul- mates. The Weasley are asleep and Death Eaters are banging at the doors for entrance.

Spoilers: All right so considering I actually wrote this before HBP came out there are not spoilers for that. All the other books though, but come on who has not read those and is reading at Fanfiction?

Warnings: Slash, het, sexual situations Bad Language.

Disclaimer: I in no way own anything here, the world of Harry Potter and everything to do with it belongs to J. K. Rowlings and Scholastic Press. If I have been any chance taken something from a fellow fanfiction writer, without realizing it, then I will give credit where it is due.

A/N: All right, so there should only be one or two chapters left. I might write a sequel because this will be leaving many loose ends. Thank you for all the reviews, I really am glad that my first fic is doing so well. Thank you for the reviewer who caught a few errors, I really do need a beta. So I changed it, hopefully that's all.

Chapter Seven

Duplicity

"Avada Kedavra!" Molly Weasley stood body shaking and oozing with barley concealed rage. Peter Pettigrew fell to the floor, green light surrounding him. Harry quickly retrieved the wand from the livid mother, not knowing what she would do. Her brown eyes watched with an eerily detachment, her pale hands clenched at her waist. She turned to Harry, they stood over the dead body of a traitor and a rapist staring at each other.

"How could he?" Her voice was hoarse with raw emotion. Harry did not know what he could say to console her.

"Harry! What the bloody hell did you do?" Draco said as he burst into the room, but froze at the sight.

"Molly? Oh Merlin, Molly!" Arthur rushed towards his wife, but she held up her hands.

"Don't… don't touch me." She fell to the floor, sobbing, breaking her eye contact with Harry. "Oh… Percy… my babies… Ginny… Ron…" They watched in fascination and horror as the woman began to smack her hands against her head.

"That evil… evil… oh I've failed… I didn't know… Percy!" Severus was the first to react, he reached out and forcefully pulled her hands away and drew the women into a hug. Harry felt his heart melt a little, as corny as that may sound. He noticed that Luna had started to cry, her eyes large blond hair falling across her brow. She had seen the whole thing, Harry turned forcefully away, trying not to think about it.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron asked as he opened the door, the others at his heels. George who immediately noticed Luna rushed to her side and enveloped her in a hug, she clung to him as if her life depended on it and maybe it did.

"Mum's awake? Harry?" Ginny asked, trying to find someone to answer her question. Severus arms still wrapped around Molly turned towards Harry.

"We've got to put up new wards, before they realize we are vulnerable." Harry nodded.

"But can't we just leave?" Ron asked. Severus glared at him.

"If we leave then we lose any edge this might have given us and your house will be destroyed." Molly let out an anguished moan. "This could be our chance." Harry and Ron nodded gravely.

"Is he still out there? Oh Harry please get him down!" Molly wailed, Harry didn't bother to think about how she had known everything but nodded at her. Percy, Death Eater, traitor would be rescued, if only for his sobbing mother.

"I will, I promise." He hated promising things but the broken women before him needed it.

"Good, now that this is settled. Arthur?" Severus inclined his head toward the red head in his arms, Arthur jumped and protectively wrapped his arms around her. He ran his hands through her hair, kissing her cheek. Harry noticed they way his hands shook and the tips of his ears were bright red, the man was livid too.

"Thank you." He whispered to Severus, who only nodded.

"Harry, Draco, Fred and George, follow me. The rest of you start putting up protective charms, we need all the help we can get until the wards are up."

"Severus, I have something I need to do. For Molly." They shared a look, both deep in thought.

"Fine, take care of your family." Harry was surprised at the almost angry tone in the man's voice.

"Severus?" he turned back to look at Harry one eyebrow raised. "Can we talk?" An affirmative nod he turned to the others. "Just stay here, work on the protective charms and all that." They walked out of the silent room.

"There's a lot of things I don't know right now," Severus snorted. "But I do know that I want you." Harry pressed his body against the other man's. "I want you." Tongues collided, battling for dominance. Severus was the first to pull away, Harry pulled him back not allowing this moment to be ruined by a snide comment. He bit down on Severus' bottom lip, his hands roaming the body pressed against him.

"Why did you disappear?" Severus asked as he pulled away, his body still pressed firmly against Harry's, who groaned in frustration.

"If you must know, Molly called to me. She was just in my head, demanding justice. I couldn't help myself, I agreed with her. If she hadn't killed him I would have." He started to kiss Severus again, this time grinding his hips into the other man's. Severus responded enthusiastically, pressing Harry against the wall.

"You, Harry are… an enigma." He lifted Harry to get even closer, Harry wrapped his legs around Severus' waist, they moaned in unison when their cocks pressed against each other through the cloth. One pale hand snaked between them, unbuttoning trousers, opening robes until skin touched skin. Wrapping one hand around both cocks he began to pump agonizingly slow at first and more erratically as the pressure began to build. They rocked against each other, both wishing they had more time until they came. Harry slid his legs down to the floor, muttering "_Scourgify"_ under his breath. They shared one last kiss, tongues battling lazily but no less passionately.

"You go get started on those wards, I'll be back soon." Harry slipped away towards his and Ron's bedroom. Severus stood for a moment face held in a tight frown before signaling to Draco and the Twins to follow him.

Harry reached the orange room with no trouble. He searched through his trunk looking for anything even remotely appropriate for what he was about to do. It was no use, all he had were school robes and his invisibility cloak, a sharp knock on the door startled him for a moment. Blaise entered a black robe resting on his arm, white Death Eater mask held tightly in the other.

"Mr. Weasley asked me to bring this to you. He said he has used it for undercover missions." Ah, the Order, Harry thought. "I didn't think the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department did undercover."

Harry only smiled, while slipping on the Death Eater uniform. He disappeared again, leaving a very surprised Slytherin behind.

Easily he slipped in with the Death Eaters, his invisibility cloak wrapped tightly around him. He could easily make out the battered form of Percy, not only were his moans of pain amplified but bright lights pointed directly at him. They must have wanted to make sure the Weasley family could see him.

"Merlin, how long are we going to have to wait?" One masked figure asked another.

"Bloody too long, once I get my hands on that girl." The other figure made a violent gesture with his hands, slashing his wand angrily. This was obviously Millicent's father, his bulking size rivaling even Crabbe Senior. Harry wanted dearly to hex the man but that would give away his presence, he would have to wait.

"She is a curvy thing though?" He could practically hear the leer in his voice, Millicent's father waved his wand but Harry didn't know what spell he cast, it did look painful. The other man fell to his knees grabbing his crotch and moaning.

"You bastard." He managed to grunt out. "I let you have my son." Mr. Bulstrode waved his wand again.

"I do not share." Harry not wanting to hear this conversation any more continued on toward Percy. The Death Eaters were spread apart, each in groups of two or three around the front yard. Why no one was stationed around the house was a mystery to him, perhaps they all wanted front row seats to the torturing of Percy.

He could not see Voldemort anywhere but that man was almost as sneaky as Dumbledore. His eyes strayed to the house, Luna was watching, clearly visible from the window. She seemed to be staring at something directly ahead of him, he looked but saw nothing of interest. She would get herself killed if she stayed like that. He looked away, back towards Percy.

* * *

Bellatrix

She knew the wards were down, how she didn't know that. Why she did not feel like telling the Dark Lord, she did not know. Maybe it was revenge, or perhaps she wanted to be able to show her prize of Potter's head to her lord. Either way she did not say a word, instead creped steadily closer to the house, ignoring the jeering of her companions. Now though she had much more important and no less satisfying work to do. She would kill the entire blood traitor family and Potter.

Easily she slipped out of sight from the Death Eaters. At the side of the house, she felt the wards or where she thought the wards should be. Nothing. She pushed on, forcing her magic to sense inside. She could make it but it had to be quick, she could all ready feel the protective charms pulsation from inside the house. She Apperated inside the house, by the looks of it she was inside a female's bedroom. She smirked as she looked around the room, nothing extraordinary here, the little witch would be easy to kill.

Slipping into the Disillusionment charm she confidently walked into the hall. Fortunately no one seemed to be around, except she could hear a quiet conversation just above. Some information would be good for the Great Cause.

"We need those wards up now." The voice it sounded so familiar.

"I know I know, its just," a pause. "Well do you have ideas?"

"We may have an idea,"

"But its not exactly a ward." More silence, she wondered what their idea could be., she didn't have to wait long.

"What idea may that be?" It was that familiar voice, if only she could remember.

"Actually Severus-" whatever else he was about to say was cut off by a very audible gasp from the women. She could not conceal her surprise and anger that Severus Snape, a member of the Inner Circle, was betraying them all like this. Severus found her hiding place and pointed a wand directly at her face. She pulled her own wand up, but could feel two more wands pointing at her.

"Bellatrix, how wonderful." The traitor's voice practically dripped with sarcasm and contempt. She spit on him, mustering up all the hatred she could.

"Just as pleasant as always, Aunt Bella." She whipped her head around and found herself staring into two grey eyes.

"Draco? Oh… this just keeps getting better and better." Draco smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"What are you doing here, Aunt Belle?" He asked.

"Should that not be obvious?"

"I'd like to hear you say it, humor me." Draco said. She glared again ready to spit when a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Now, now Belle, that's not very nice." He let go of her mouth.

"What have you done to me?" she asked in outrage as she tried and failed to Apperate out of the house. Severus smirked.

"Nothing that will harm you… just a damper on your magic." Bellatrix's mouth dropped open, anger welling up in her eyes.

"You dirty, halfblood!" She reached out a pale hand, fingers bent like claws about to attack Severus. Soon she was wrapped tightly in many different ropes, fused within the wall. Severus smirked as he watched her vainly try to escape.

"You will just stay there then, eh?" Draco said, she would have shrieked in rage, but a gag had found its way across her mouth, her eyes blazed with fury.

"Now then, lets get back to work?" Severus and the others left the stewing and immobile woman. In her mind, she planned the deaths of every person in the house, one day she would have revenge. She pulled against her restraints not able to budge at all. The Dark Lord would avenge her, he would rescue her she was sure, she was his mistress and the only woman trusted to be an Inner Circle member. She smirked. She would get her revenge, those two damn traitors first, than the Potter boy.

* * *

Harry

He looked even worse up close, scars crisscrossed his entire body, beads of sweat and blood lingered on his skin. Large boils, puss dripping graced his lower stomach, leading Harry to believe that the boils went even further down. He shuddered, the pain Percy must be enduring. The worst part though, boils and gaping wounds aside, were his eyes, vacant and dead. Harry warily reached out with his magic, trying to see if he would survive. He felt a life force, strong but weakening with every breath the red head took.

"Someone is here… someone not allowed." He caught himself before he spun around trying to find the source of the voice. It wouldn't do any good to get himself caught, it would endanger not only himself and Percy but those in the house. He had to wait until he felt the wards again.

"Master… oh Master. Someone is here, where did you go?" Harry turned his head, trying to find the speaker. No one was around him and those that were within speaking distance were deep in conversations of their own. Understanding dawn on Harry with horrible force, Percy was talking. He looked up and sure enough, his mouth was moving soundlessly at the moment.

"Master, I will do better… please do leave me with…" The words tumbled from his mouth, as bruised and cut as they were it must have been painful to speak at all.

"Percy?" he whispered, _Wingardium Leviosaing _himself close to Percy's face. Percy jerked in surprise.

"MASTER!" he let out a painful yell, face scrunched up. "MASTER, PLEASE!" his cries thankfully were ignored.

"Percy! I'm going to get you out of here, back to your family-" he was cut off by a desperate yell from Percy.

"NO! No please don't make me go back. I need my master!" his struggles became frantic, his head whipped from side to side in obvious denial. Harry didn't know what to do. Was this a spell? Or Stockholm Syndrome? It couldn't be that the man really wanted to be with Voldemort, after all that he was put through.

"Percy, your mother needs you!" Just the thought of Molly sent threads of worry through out his body. Percy said nothing, his face took on a pinched look of distaste.

"What is the little traitor babbling on about?" A masked Death Eater approached, others following him greedily. Percy seemed to wake himself out of his stupor, a grin graced his face.

"Potter is here! It worked, we've trapped the boy!" A gleeful laugh filled the air as Percy slid down, his wounds disappearing. A trap. Harry found himself surrounded, his Invisibility Cloak ripped off his body.

For one blind moment of panic he froze, then as he heard a cry in the distance he found himself again. Raising his wand, he stunned the tight group of Death Eaters that surrounded him. They tumbled back, falling over each other and landing on the ground in heaps. The second ring of Death Eaters pushed on, fear of their Lord giving them Gryffindor bravery. Harry, not knowing what else to do, Apperated away, with Percy. Luckily, he felt the stronger wards enclose the house before he left.

Landing with a loud CRACK and a struggling body next to him, he looked at the imposing structure that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Percy fought him, but having lost his wand somewhere was powerless the much stronger Harry.

"You fool," Percy hissed. "You can not possibly believe that you will against the Dark Lord, he is the Heir of Slytherin and Merlin combined." Harry only spared a resentful glance at the red head before magically binding him and making his way up towards the school. Hopefully Dumbledore would be there, though he bet the barmy old man would be sitting in his office drinking tea and setting out lemon drops waiting for him. He was proved wrong; Dumbledore stood at the gates with Fawkes perched on his shoulder.

"My boy, what brings you here and with Percival Weasley no less?" Percy glared, about the only thing he could do considering the amount of binding charms placed on him.

"Percy is a traitor and a Death Eater by choice. We need to get back to the Burrow and soon, with reinforcements." Harry expected Dumbledore to act immediately, but since when could you count on Dumbledore to act a certain way? He only stood, his blue eyes watching the pair in front of him.

"Hmmm… would my Potions Master be at the Burrow?" he asked, his eyes twinkling madly. Harry blushed, trying to force out thoughts of the tall brooding man, he did not want Dumbledore to spy on any of _those_ thoughts.

TBC


	8. Revelations

A House in Turmoil

Summary: A spell has been cast over the Weasley House, the Burrow by Peter Pettigrew to allow its inhabitants worst enemies to enter. Only something goes wrong and instead an ancient, illegal pureblood ritual is released bringing instead the soul- mates. The Weasley are asleep and Death Eaters are banging at the doors for entrance.

Spoilers: All right so considering I actually wrote this before HBP came out there are not spoilers for that. All the other books though, but come on who has not read those and is reading at Fanfiction?

Warnings: Slash, het, sexual situations Bad Language.

Disclaimer: I in no way own anything here, the world of Harry Potter and everything to do with it belongs to J. K. Rowlings and Scholastic Press. If I have been any chance taken something from a fellow fanfiction writer, without realizing it, then I will give credit where it is due.

A/N I've changed my mind, I think this will be longer then one more chapter. shrug Plot bunnies got in the way.

Chapter Eight

Revelations

With the wards fully in place, Fred and George had created a spell that would repel anyone with a dark mark (excluding Severus) from the house, they all sighed in relief. So far, it seemed to work, Bellatrix had screamed in agony as her body was repeatedly thrown against the wall, Draco had opted to leave her like that a smug grin on his face. Eventually though relented and added her to the wards, not knowing what to do with her but unwilling to set her free.

Luna sat at the window her watchful eyes surveying in the crowds. She had screamed when Percy turned against Harry and attacked, that scream had brought the entire household, excluding Molly who was lying on the bed, to the window. They watched as Harry regained his control and disappeared from the group of Death Eaters, Percy along with him. No one knew what to say to Molly, the fragile woman on the bed might not be able to take another blow. Silently they stood, each lost in their own thoughts.

"What do we do now?" Millicent was the first to break the tension. "Where has Harry gone?"

"I believe it is safe to say that Potter has gone to Hogwarts. Dumbledore should be able to help us now." Severus stared at the spot Harry had disappeared from, he felt as if his chest was about to be torn apart and an annoying burning sensation had began. "We have nothing to do but wait." He hated doing nothing but he could not leave the group, they needed him, if only for protection.

"Let's at least get Molly and the girls out of here." Arthur whispered to Severus. Ginny heard and immediately turned a glare to her father.

"I'm legally an adult now, we can stay and help fight for when Harry gets back!" her face was quickly turning red, eyes blazing. Draco sneered at her.

"You will not be staying here." Ginny turned to him, her father forgotten.

"Oh no, you will not tell me what to do, coward." She hissed, she reached out for her wand about to cast a Bat-Boogey hex when they heard another scream come from Luna. They turned to watch as she fisted her hands in her hair, George pulled her against his chest, trying to soothe her but it was not use. The girl was livid.

"We must stay here! We must not fight! There is nothing we can do, we must be together with our soul mates until the spell is over!"

"The spell is over, Mrs. Weasley woke up, and no one is sleeping." Millicent said from her position between Ron's arms.

"No, no… its not done…" her eyes glazed over the pupils expanding making it appear as if she had black eyes. When she spoke, her voice was rough and deep.

"_A House will be ripped from life, _

_Its inhabitants either killed or joined _

_Into the dark they fall, _

_Saved by soul mates _

_Trouble lay ahead,_

_Together they must stay _

_Or else forever will they stray _

_The darkness overtaking" _

Luna collapsed, her chin fell to her chest, a sigh escaped from her lips.

"Bloody hell." Ron tightened his grip on Millicent.

"Well I guess that means we stay here." Blaise said as he avoided the overprotective Weasley trying to hold him, Fred grinned and pulled at his arms. It would seem the Weasleys all have issues about protection, everyone one was trying their hardest to hold someone. Ginny even was trying to hold the hand of the blond Slytherin, her argument with him apparently gone. Draco sneered and crossed his arms over his chest. Ginny turned an interesting shade of red but did not make a fuss.

"Indeed. Keep the wards up, I'll be back to check in later." He left the room, with angry stalk.

"What's up his arse?" Ron asked.

"You mean he's normally a fluffy bunny?" Ginny raised an eyebrow and the others in the room exploded into hysterical laughter.

"His mates gone, it was too soon for Harry to leave." Luna lifted her head and stared at the door, she was fingering George's wand.

* * *

Entering the bathroom, he stripped, peeling the robes off his body. There was nothing to do, no potion to brew, nor spell to cast. He was forced to wait until rescue came. This was an alien feeling for Severus, he was used to being fully involved, never having enough time to finish his tasks. Sitting and waiting like a housewife was not something he relished. Turning the water on full blast he stepped into the hot stream. He knew his place in the war, perhaps better than anyone else. He was to die, the traitor always dies, even if he betrayed the supposed "bad" side. He knew it and yet he still hoped, that damn boy.

He sighed, as the water relaxed his tense muscles. This day was not going how he had planned it. His potion would surly be ruined when he returned, he reached blindly for the unused soap he had found in the hallway. Here he was at the Weasley residence, forced to interact with hormonal teenagers, angry mothers and Death Eaters.

He forced those thoughts out of his mind, but Harry crept steadily in. He had succumbed to youthful hormones with the boy, a mistake that would not be made again. He was no fool, something else was going on in the Weasley home, this was not a bloody romance novel for witches! He was a traitor, a Death Eater, he had a bad attitude and was a recluse, not to mention his less than stellar appearance. Pureblood nonsense, he was not the soul mate of Harry Potter, the once bane of his existence. He did not like those wildly expressive eyes, that strong chin, those long limbs, the wild inky black hair… he felt the begins of desire thread through his stomach. Groaning he tried to think of anything to quell his rampant hormones. James Potter, Sirius Black… thoughts of his horrid childhood years, the constant teasing done by Harry's father and godfather.

He sneered into the water, not even the thought of the mangy mutt could ruin his now raging erection. Resigning himself to the inevitable, with vows to never do it again, he let his hand move slowly down his chest. One hand braced on the wall he wrapped a pale hand around his length, from root to tip he stroked, thoughts of a dark haired, green-eyed young man enticing him into orgasm.

Leaning against the wall now, he let his other hand travel toward his aching balls. Rolling each in his hand he let out a harsh moan, still keeping up the frantic pace. With a final tug he climaxed.

"Harry." Unable to control himself he had moaned the name allowed and he realized as he stepped out of the shower, he had forgotten the damn silencing spell. Hopefully no one had heard him in his previous activities.

As he stepped into the hallway, fully dressed and clean, he noticed the Lovegood girl staring at him in her dreamy way.

"You need to be with him. We will be fine, for now. You have to help Harry, the bond calls you." She lifted her wand and banished him. "It was too soon." She smiled and went to find Ron. Their bond was much too weak to be even a few rooms away.

* * *

"Fawkes, would you please take this to Kingsley Shacklebolt? Thank you. When you finish I'd like you take this one," Dumbledore pulled out a thick envelope much like the Hogwarts school letters. "To the Minister, thank you." Fawkes disappeared with a loud pop.

"My dear boy, where did we go wrong?" This was asked of Percy, who had yet to say another word, instead he stared moodily at the ground. Dumbledore shook his head sadly and lifted his wand. Percy started to snore softly, a bit of drool left his mouth. Harry felt a peculiar tightening in his chest but pushed it aside, if he was good at one thing it was ignoring pain.

"He should stay asleep until he is in the hands of the Ministry." He started to walk towards the gate. "Follow me Harry, we have much to discuss." Together they walked, with a floating Percy behind them. Hogwarts was a creepy castle by itself, with no noise coming from the students every step they took echoed off the walls. Once they were past the gargoyle and walked the stairs Dumbledore offered Harry a lemon drop, which he accepted. He could feel the affects of the calming potion the Headmaster soaked the lemon drops in, he should have been annoyed with himself for not thinking about that earlier but he did not seem to care too much.

"Harry, before we return to the Burrow with the Order and hopefully Aurors, I must ask you a few questions." He waited for Harry to nod before continuing. "Did you sleep well that night?" Harry nodded his head again, "Not interrupted by dreams? Visions?" A tell-tale blushed spread across his features. Did the man want to embarrass him? He had been suppressing his dreams made possible from the spell. Dumbledore seemed to catch on.

"I just wish to know the origin of this spell that has made the Burrow invisible to me."

"Well Draco," he paused allowing Dumbledore to adjust to the name change. "He explained that it was The L'âme de Vie." Understanding filled the mans eyes, they twinkled even more.

"Splendid. And who may I ask is now presiding in the Weasley home, besides Mr. Malfoy and Severus?" Harry started to fiddle with his wand, not really wanting to spill his friends secrets just yet, but knowing that Dumbledore needed to be told.

"Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood and Millicent Bulstrode." He did not tell him who had woken up with whom, the Headmaster did not need to know that.

"Indeed? Well that's just splendid." Did the man have a fetish for that word? Harry wondered as he once again began to fiddle with his wand, red sparks streamed out and he put the wand in his back pocket. Even as he did it he remembered Mad Eye's warning about hexing off his backside.

"Shouldn't we be heading over to the Burrow? I don't know how long the wards will last and the Death Eaters are bound to find away in, now that the spell is over." Dumbledore stared at his hand for a moment before answering.

"We will get there in all due time, my boy." Merlin he hated it when Dumbledore called him "boy", made him feel as if he were a misbehaving first year.

"We need to be there now, they are in danger." Harry firmly said, trying to stress the situation to the man. Dumbledore smiled with a hint of condescension.

"Don't worry. I am quite sure they will be safe. We need to have a meeting with the Order before we begin an attack. We would not want anything to go wrong." Understanding suddenly dawned on Harry, he was going to wait until the last possible moment. Severus had suggested waiting so they would have an edge over Voldemort but this was ridiculous, the Burrow needed help now. "Besides we would not want this opportunity to go to waste." A glint of something Harry had never noticed and could not place flashed in the old man's eyes before that twinkle he was so infamous for was back.

"Right, so do you have any ideas?" Harry knew that the old man would never share his thoughts with him, not willingly or without careful thought before hand.

"Not at the moment, really I should discuss this with the Order when they arrive." Harry controlled himself from mentioning that five members of the Order were stuck in the Burrow.

"Right, of course." He glanced around him, looking for a way out while pushing up the strongest wards in his mind. Something was wrong with Dumbledore, his instincts told him to leave and even after the horrible affair with Sirius he still trusted his instincts. "Would it be all right if I cleaned up? I haven't been able to for a while now." He forced a sheepish expression on his face.

"Good. You should perhaps get some sleep in while we wait." Harry nodded. "Your old dormitory should be acceptable." A lemon dropped popped in his mouth, a smile half formed.

"Thank you Headmaster." He left the room, only sparing a glance at Percy who had yet to move. Just before he left the room he felt a subtle tracking charm hit his back. The calming draught kept his temper in check and he forced himself not to react. As he walked through the halls he felt the charm moved within his magic. He could break it, he was sure, but when should he?

The Fat Lady was not at her post and he just swung the door open. Gryffindor tower was the same as it always was, no worse no better. Harry stumped his way toward his old dorm room, he never thought he would be here again, not after graduation. Sitting on his old bed, with his legs crossed he focused on the charm. He would leave as soon as it was off and find help on his own.

Shifting he threaded through the charm on his back, it only told Dumbledore where he was. Smiling he pushed the charm to the bed beneath him. That should buy him some time. Dumbledore's priorities were completely different then his, it would seem. The man had a look in his eye, besides the twinkling, that put Harry on edge. Something was off and he intended to find out what.

Once the tracking charm was sufficiently dealt with Harry pondered his next move. What he needed to do first was free the Weasley's and their intendeds they were his first priority. He needed to plan with someone, but who could he turn to? The ache he had tried to ignore was back in full force now, his chest felt as if it were about to rip apart. He wondered briefly if it was a side affect to removing the spell but he had felt it before, granted it was less intense then.

He left the bed slowly, tucking a piece of unruly black hair behind his ear. Something was off, not only the Headmaster, something different. He searched his magic for any other spell he might have missed, and there. Right below his collarbone was a small inky dot. It pulsed within him sending out powerful feelings of its own, right not it was desperate, needy and perhaps angry. Harry felt the dot, toyed with it in his chest before it began to rapidly expand engulfing his entire chest with his heat.

Unable to help himself, only hoping to find release from his painfully constricting chest he ripped off his shirt and robes. A shower, Merlin a shower had to help. He raced toward the Gryffindor boy's bathroom. At the first stall he reached he plunged himself into cold water. His whole body shook from the shock but the heat remained, now even more aware of it because of the cold sheltering the rest of his body.

Turning the handle, he decided the heat of the water might take his mind off the burning in his chest. As the water cascaded across his skin he felt relief, not complete but enough so that he never wanted to leave the safety of the shower ever again.

"Bloody hell." He turned sharply towards the voice. Severus Snape stood in the middle of the shower room his eyes wide and angry.

"What is wrong with you damn Gryffindors? Corrupting Ravenclaws? Damn that girl." Harry could scarcely breath, all ready he could feel his blood rush downward, the heat in his chest disappearing. Harry said nothing, only focused on his pulsating cock, Severus' voice was almost too much for him to handle. Severus glared at him.

"Potter, what did you do? What was the girl thinking?" He had no idea what the other man was talking about but it seemed that he did not care. He needed that sexy voice, he closed his eyes letting it flow across him. Soon he would not be able to control his impulses.

"Say something, Potter. Speak!" Severus barked at him, loosing his patients. Harry swallowed hard before he was ably to speak with any amount of dignity.

"Merlin, I need you." He had meant to say anything else but that. His eyes widened in horror, his desire waning slightly. Severus on the other hand, stared at him in shock, before sneering.

"Potter, I do not know what entertainment you derive from this…" he waved his arm impatiently. "Thing but I will not be a party to your foolishness." He turned to leave, but Harry not able to control himself any long reached out a wet arm and pulled the man to his chest. He ripped the robes of the older man open, ignoring the slight protests issuing form him. At the sight of the pale skin, Harry groaned, he had not know that this was what he needed the most. He pushed himself against Severus, grinding his hips harshly.

"Severus… oh… how did… you get here?" he managed to ask, the man had yet to respond to him.

"I do not know… Luna… ah… she sent me here." Finally Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and pushed him against the shower wall.

"Potter, this can not go on." Even while he said it he was thrusting against Harry, their erections touching with only Severus' pants between them.

"Why… fuck… why not?"

"I will not… this must end." The thought that he could not finish was that he believed this to be all an elaborate prank, or a great misunderstanding. How could Harry want him, the Greasy, hooked nosed Potions Master?

"No… oh please no. Just forget about everything." Harry pleaded. "Take me, now… please." Severus growled deep in his chest, while Harry wrapped his legs around his waist.

"You will be the death of me."

TBC

A/N So in order to comply with Fanfiction I cut out the last bit of sex scene. Sorry, as it is I think I am pushing it with this story. If you want to read the smut it will be posted on the Silver Snitch (Severus/Harry) under the same names. Thanks.


	9. Declarations

A House in Turmoil

Summary: A spell has been cast over the Weasley House, the Burrow by Peter Pettigrew to allow its inhabitants worst enemies to enter. Only something goes wrong and instead an ancient, illegal pureblood ritual is released bringing instead the soul- mates. The Weasley are asleep and Death Eaters are banging at the doors for entrance.

Spoilers: All right so considering I actually wrote this before HBP came out there are not spoilers for that. All the other books though, but come on who has not read those and is reading at Fanfiction?

Warnings: Slash, het, sexual situations bad language.

Disclaimer: I in no way own anything here, the world of Harry Potter and everything to do with it belongs to J. K. Rowlings and Scholastic Press. If I have been any chance taken something from a fellow fanfiction writer, without realizing it, then I will give credit where it is due.

AN: I am so sorry this took so long. My computer went completely bonkers and I ended up loosing everything. All my notes, all my chapters, I had to do everything again. I'm afraid I lost a bit of inspiration but it should come back I will finish this! I will! Anyway sorry it took so long and that this is so short, the next one will be better. Scouts honor! Thanks!

Chapter Nine

Declarations

Twins Room

"So if we are all awake why are we still stuck here?" Ron asked, Molly gave him a slight frown.

"Really Ronald, not everyone has accepted their intended." Ron looked around the room at the couples. George and Luna were holding hands and talking quietly in the corner, his Millicent was clutching his arm and staring at the window, Draco was no where to be seen and neither was Blaise leaving both Ginny and Fred frowning together at the desk. Harry and Severus were both still gone too.

"Oh, I thought it meant everyone had to be awake for the spell to lift. That's what Draco said anyway." Molly gave him another frown.

"Dear, it all depends. This was not cast by some hopeful mother but someone who really meant to do us harm. Of course the spell is not working how we would have thought!" Molly looked at Ginny for a moment before continuing. "You know we have to do something about Ginny and that boy Draco. The others have accepted it, somewhat, but they have not." She turned back to Ron, one eyebrow raised. "Or did I miss that?" Ron and Millicent shook their heads. "Oh dear, I was hoping I had. You know if they don't accept each other soon they might… well it wont be good, not at all. Maybe I should speak with the dears." Ron watched as his mother gently pulled Ginny out of the room.

"Ginny's too stubborn." Millicent said watching too.

"She has a boyfriend, Colin Creevy. They've been going out for a while now." Millicent nodded her head.

"You know I have… had a boyfriend." He felt the beginnings of the Weasley temper enter his stomach.

"Oh? And who was that?" He tried to keep the anger down, but the thought of her with anyone else ever had him reeling.

"Marcus Flint, he lives near me." She placed her hands around his arm and started to pull him out of the room. "We'll be back soon." She called to the remaining people in the room.

"You went out with that idiot? And where are we going?" Millicent smiled and started up the stairs.

"I did, he had his good points you know. We're going to your room." Ron followed happily, both trying to forget about the horrors around them.

"What good points would he have?" He could feel his ears begin to flush with heat.

"He was very good with his hands." Millicent wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"You bloody better be joking!" he said as they entered Ron's bedroom, she wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled.

"You're in luck, I was." She pressed her lips against his neck for a moment before continuing. "Actually it was an arranged marriage. We're supposed to marry in a month."

"Well that plans been shot to hell, right?" She smiled at him.

"Why? Do you have an alternative?"

"Of course. Don't marry him."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Living Room

"This is complete and utter bullshit. We sit here and wait for Harry Potter to save us?" Ginny Weasley kicked the wall, her flaming hair falling around petite shoulders. "Why can't we save ourselves? Why can't we just leave?"

"Dear, if you want to leave go ahead and try the Floo." Molly Weasley stood beside her daughter, a frown on her face.

"I can't leave you here, mum." Ginny wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Dear just go, try to Floo to Hogwarts see what's taking Harry and Severus so long." Ginny nodded her head and lit the fire. Throwing a handful of powder in she yelled "Hogwarts School!" but when she stepped in nothing happened. Ginny stood admits the flames glaring at her hands. She stepped back out.

"You knew that would happen didn't you?" Molly shrugged her shoulders. "How was Harry and Snape able leave? How was Lestrange and… how could she come in if I can't leave?" She had almost mentioned Wormtail.

"Harry is a special boy, he always seems to messing the natural order of things up and Severus is his intended. As for that woman, I don't know. The wards have slipped I believe but not completely."

"But why not completely? Everyone is awake?"

"Dear not everyone has accepted their relationship." She gave Ginny a pointed look.

"Mum, this isn't real. I have a boyfriend who I love and I will not be swept into some pureblood fairy tale of true love and soul mates." Molly gave her daughter a knowing look.

"Did I ever tell you about my boyfriend before I met your father?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"C'mon mum we don't have time for sentimental conversations we have to find a way out of this!" With a slight huff Molly nodded her head but couldn't stop herself from adding her own bit of advice.

"Ginny dear, just stop thinking so much." Ginny snorted.

"You've never accused her of that before mum." Fred said as he stepped off the stairs.

"Piss off."

* * *

Hogwarts

"Oh… Severus. Thank you." He wanted to say "I love you" but thought the other man was not ready for it. Severus gave him a piercing look.

"I love you, Harry."

"You… is this some kind of joke?" Harry pulled away, but Severus held on tighter.

"No. No joke, I can't…" Severus shrugged his shoulders. "I would not have said it, if it were not for this strange compulsion in my head screaming it." He lowered his head, staring at their still joined bodies.

"I thought, well I thought I would be the first of us to say, I love you." Harry reached a hand out, running his hands through Severus' hair. "I do you know, love you. I don't know… how it started but I do." Severus sucked in a deep breath.

"Well then… what am I doing here? Have you been corrupting the Ravenclaws as well as my Slytherins?" They looked around the room.

"Only Slytherins for me. I don't know why you are here though, I felt strange, itchy and then you showed up. That's not important, I think Dumbledore is behind some of this." He lowered his legs, letting himself fall to the ground as Severus started at him intently. "Or at least I think he wants something to happen and he doesn't care if people get hurt." Severus nodded his head.

"How much does he know?"

"Well about everything… I wasn't expecting him to be so… cold I guess." Severus nodded his head.

"Well what is it that you want to do?" Harry didn't know.

"What are the choices?" Severus began to wash himself, his face deep in thought. Harry watched the pale hand travel across the sparsely haired chest, he felt the stirrings of another erection began.

"We could leave it, let Dumbledore have his way." As Harry began to protest Severus pulled the smaller man closer, their chest touching now. "We could go to the Ministry ourselves and ask for reinforcements or we could just get everyone out of the Burrow and deal with the Dark Lord at another time."

"I don't like the idea of leaving everyone there as bait, but I know I want noting to do with the Ministry or Dumbledore for that matter." He chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully before answering. "I say we go with the last."

"Save the Weasleys and have a happy ending where everyone finds love and world peace reigns supreme?" Severus said with a raised eyebrow.

"I will not take risks with them."

"Not even if we can finally be rid of the Dark Lord?"

"Not even then. They are my family and I don't manipulate people like chess pieces." Severus gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We could end it though, once the Dark Lord realizes that you and the rest have left the house he will leave and we will be right where we were before this happened." Harry smirked.

"We wont, we have more allies now." He reached down and grabbed Severus half hard cock, when he started to rub gently Severus gave a moan.

"You know I am not a young man, I can not keep this kind of activity… up for long." Harry laughed.

"Don't worry I know we wont have any problems in that area." Severus pulled away, with a sneer.

"As much as I would love to continue this activity we have things to do."

"Weasleys to save?" Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"Unfortunately." Severus walked out of the showers picking up his clothes along the way, Harry trailing after her.

"What's our first order of business then?"

"Well I believe that we must leave Hogwarts and within the next few moments. I do not want that meddling old man to know of any of this. How long did he say he was going to wait?"

"Ah… he didn't really say. Said he wanted to meet with the Order. Than told me to take a nap." Severus nodded thoughtfully.

"Well no matter we should leave now, before anything else happens to impede our travel. We leave here now, Apparate to just outside the Burrow a few miles away to see what we are up against."

"But I just want to get them out, I thought we had all ready established that part." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"How do you plan on getting them out? If that spells still active even in a small way we can't, not everyone." Harry groaned.

"Well then we have to stop the spell. How do we do that?" Harry found himself once again reverting to the teacher knows everything state of mind.

"I have a plan." Severus reached out, pulling his hands through Harry's hair.

"Well? What is it?"

"Ah, Severus what a pleasant surprise." Albus Dumbledore stood only a few feet away, his wand clutched at his side. Harry instinctively grabbed his own wand, Dumbledore noticed and the twinkle in his eyes disappeared.

"Harry is something wrong?"

TBC

Sorry its so short! And without a beta!


End file.
